Stain
by 28TrainingFLTrue
Summary: This follows Grimmjow through the arrancar arc but with a twist. Aizen needs something more to hold the Espada with and comes up with the syncros. The syncros are opposite from The Espada because they have aspects of life instead of death. Grimmjow learns the benefits of being opposite. aspects are more apart of their power in this one. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1 Palace Freaks

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach I just think about it all the time and wish it were real or that I could at least use sonido, nope all those ideas belong to tite kubo. I do own my syncro characters though

Stain: the syncros

Chapter 1

_Stain my soul _

_And crack it open_

_Bury my thoughts inside_

_And watch them explode across the stars_

Aizen was pacing and being fidgety. There was something wrong he should never be fidgety. He should be calm collected, the very personification of what a ruler-no a god, should be. Today that was not, could not be the case. He had sent for Gin and he was late! "GIN!"

"Aizen-sama, you summoned?"

"Yes, I did and you took far to long to arrive Gin."

Gin opened his eyes a sliver and observed Aizen, he was wringing his hands and his hair was slicked down with the sweat oozing from those hands. It was mildly enjoyable to see Aizen in such a rut.

"I was taking care of some misfit arrancar."

"You know that's not your job"

"Yes, but you know how Hueco Mundo can get so boring and despicable, I needed a distraction."

"Your duties are your distraction. Have you forgotten we are not on vacation?"

Gin was smiling at the rulers' distress. This in fact was a vacation for him he wanted to go back to his Rangiku-san, and protect her from whatever more evils there were. But first Aizen must be dealt with.

"No I haven't I just merely ran out of duties and Kaname wouldn't let me do his. I was bored."

"Ugh, whatever the reason, come up here Gin and enjoy the view with me."

Gin ascended the stairs to the terrace that adjoined the throne room, and stood beside Aizen, it was always night in Hueco Mundo, and the moon was as always shining backwards. This world was so depressing to Gin.

"What is disconcerting you Aizen?"

"The Espada, they are not good enough. "

This was news; the Espadas' riatsu rivaled that of the captains in the Seireitei.

"They simply need to train harder, they will be ready I will train them myself."

"No that's not good enough, Gin. They need something to make them stronger, much stronger. They up to this point can only rely on their own abilities. They know nothing of working in teams and have no trust in each other. If they cannot trust each other how can this war ever favor our side?"

"You are powerful enough I'm sure Aizen-sama that one command from you and they would all buddy up to one another."

"I don't care plus I can't have them dying like daisies in the wind because they are so solo. They need something to trust, something to lose and something to ultimately protect."

"This isn't just about teamwork is it Aizen-sama? You want real leverage over these creatures."

"If that is what it takes to make my army take down the Seireitei then yes."

"So what will these Espada Companions have to be?"

"They will be the complete opposites of the Espadas' in personality they will have aspects of life instead of death."

"What will they be called?"

"The Syncros"

She could feel them; they were following her watching her fight and sleep. Hell, she had become use to the constant shadow. But she knew they were not there to keep her company, they had followed her for two weeks now, and she sensed they would soon make their attack. For now she would act as if they did not bother her.

Scum. That's all they were, was scum from the palace Las Noches. Aizens' presence would destroy the hollows and she was going to try her damndest not to be dragged down with the rest of them. She was an adjuchas class hollow, she resembled a cheetah and had the muscular haunches to prove how fast she was without the arrancars or the despicable Espadas sonido. Her coat was white with black spots, some orange streaked her fur, and her eyes were blue. Most of this made her stick out in the barren landscape of Hueco Mundo. All of her definition made her look regal compared to the vomit colors of the other hollows. It was probably why these palace fools were tracking her, she stuck out. And only the Espada should be praised for their differences.

She came out of her reverie and surveyed the area, aaah there would be her lunch an unfortunate lower class hollow, he hadn't noticed her yet. She would make his death quick and painless.

She raised from the sand just enough to swish her tail, stretch her paws, grit her claws in the sand and took off. In that moment that very instant she was one of those cats in the real world, taking off across the plains to take at least one life out of it's misery. Her mind shoved her back into Hueco Mundo as she landed on the hollow ending its existence with her precise claws. She sighed as she chewed on the riatsu dense flesh; the palace scum were still there at the same distance they had been all week.

Gin watched the adjuchas class cat glare at them again before returning to its meal.

"What number hollow is that Jun?"

"According to Aizen-samas' previous records that is number 1,999"

"One more to go I guess, this has been a nice escape from the palace what do you think Jun?"

"Yes sir it has"

"Etch, do you ever have your own thoughts boy?"

There was a pause before Jun answered. "I think only of becoming and Espada in order to help Aizen, because he will free all hollows."

Humph. Aizen had the boy fooled into being a servant. Aizen would kill every last hollow he was using once he was through with them. Aizen would always want to be the only one.

"When will she eat next Jun?"

"I believe between another few hours and this time tomorrow."

Gin sat thoughtfully, "What do you say in seven hours we trick a hollow into coming near her? I'll move her towards the hollow you set the trap let her eat and we'll grab her."

"I like that plan sir, I myself am eager to return to the palace"

_Fool _Gin thought, "Wake me in four hours, we'll make final preparations then."

"Yes sir"

Gin laid on the rough sand of Hueco Mundo and stared at it's never ending night. He looked over at the adjuchas class that was going to be the new syncro. Ever since Aizen order three months ago he had been kept sufficiently busy tracking down powerful hollows Aizen already had an eye on. This one was interesting. All the other ones Gin had been able to fairly accurately guess who they would go to but this one was strange, their riatsu was blocking him somehow.

The adjuchas felt when one of the palace fools lay down and she felt a little more comfortable but she could still feel those closed eyes watching her. Slowly she fell asleep and dreamt of running faster and faster until she could finally live.

"Jun are you ready?" Jun nodded "go find the hollow and keep him there I'll wake her up"

"Yes sir."

Gin watched as Jun Sonidoed off and looked at the sleeping cat. He sighed and pointed his hand at an area over a hill and behind the adjuchas. "Shakkahō" a burst of red fire cannoned from his hand and he ducked into the sand to avoid being seen by the stirring cat.

Great that blast interrupted her nap. She got up stretched and was immediately hungry again. She ran in the opposite direction of the blast, she didn't want to get into fights with other hollows blowing each other's brains out. She flexed her back legs and jolted into a run waking up her senses, her breath was coming in spurts and her blood raced with her claws. She felt like she was barely hitting the sand she was graceful and fast she was almost living. She spotted a hollow and leapt spinning gracefully in the air, landing on the back of her food and breaking its back with the force of her jump. He was dead, yet she felt no remorse and also no accomplishment, all she felt was boredom.

She looked up from her meal the palace fools were gone, finally good riddance! She had thought they were getting close to making a move but oh well. She was finishing her meal when she noticed it. The riatsu was surrounding her it was strong almost buckling, but she could handle it she had to. That's when she noticed the net around her, laying on the sand. She still had time, she could escape, all she needed was one opportunity, and it had to be NOW! She made a leap but as she did the net came up and her strength vanished she crashed to the sand, the weight on her legs too much to bear they audibly cracked. She could feel the bone splinter, and she screamed rage.

"SCUM! YOU FUCKING SCUM LET ME GO! I SWEAR YOU'LL BE SHREDDED WHEN I GET OUT!"

Gin Ichimaru appeared in front of her and watched her weaken with each roar. Szayel Apporo designed this very effectively her energy was being drained with each movement.

"Damn You!" She was on the ground now, with no strength to stand. She had not yet realized who stood there and made a final reach that tore through the fabric and tore through the mans flesh who dared to tow her away to that stinking palace. She looked up to relish the surprise and pain in his face. Her blood turned cold, and fear overtook her.

"Ichi-Ichimaru Gin!"

He positioned his zanpakuto and before she could blink an eye it was through her right shoulder breaking the bone. The sword shrank back to its place.

Gin smiled, "It's not nice to scratch your host, child."

She started to shake uncontrollably. "You should probably sleep now child. You will meet Aizen very soon, he thinks you'll do great things."

She forced herself to meet his eyes.

"And what do you think?"

"You're interesting, and that may not always be in your favor."

Aizen had stopped pacing, his hands had stopped wringing, but they still sweat. The Espadas were doing better but they did not all have their own syncros yet and some syncro possibilities had to be thrown away. _Where was Gin already the next possibility should be here by now. _This was the twenty-second they had been sent to find. The process was getting long and tedious but there were improvements, he only needed to focus on the improvements.

Jun entered the room; _good_ Aizen thought they had returned.

"Aizen-sama we have returned would you like to see it?"

"Yes bring it in."

The adjuchas was dragged in; it was unconscious and clearly wounded.

"Gin I thought I told you to not harm this one!"

"The only harm I caused was to its shoulder the rest of the injuries were on its own trying to escape. Plus the ungrateful being took a swipe at me. I don't know why you have shown particular interest in this one, its grouchy and not obedient. She is interesting though her riatsu seems to create something, I can't put my finger on it."

"The injuries it sustained will be repaired with the hougyoku. It needs to wake up first though, I need to know her name."

They sat and drank tea while they wait for the adjuchas to wake up. Gin thought Aizens obsession with tea was unhealthy. It was after all a natural diuretic. The form on the ground started moving.

"Ah she's awakening hello little one, you may join my ranks if you wish. Please tell me your name"

"Your Aizen Sousuke." The cheetah hollows eyes widened.

"Yes I am, but I ask that during your stay here refer to me as Aizen-sama. Now tell me miss adjuchas class cheetah, what is your name."

"My name is Aishune Kyoryukona ashi"

**an: I don't really know where the last name came from I was trying to find something that meant strong legs, you'll probably never see that again anyway and diuretic means that it makes you naturally go pee a lot. Hope you enjoyed! I'll try to make it longer! **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So hey I still don't own bleach or tite kubo's ideas but my syncros are doing well. I think I also have a foolproof way to make sure you guys get your updates. So here's the idea, I always have three chapters ready so if I get behind in writing for one week you guys will still have a chapter so hopefully it works. Read Critique Review and I will try to meet your expectations.**

Chapter 2-Syncro 6 is born

He stalked the corridors, stupid numeros they annoyed him, so much so it ended their existence most of the time. Oh great here comes one now, "Gr-Grimmjow, the new syncros' process is about to start. All Espadas are required to be there." How dare this low-life look down on him! Speaking to him as if he was beneath notice as if he needed reprimanding all the time. No one would look down on him. The heat of a cero started to absorb his hand, he would not soil his skin with the blood of this insignificant creature.

"Grimmjow! Why're you always tryin' to displease Aizen?"

"Szayel Apporo"

"Come now, try for one day to stop destroying the palace and the workers. You may go now, I will take Grimmjow and make sure he gets there."

Szayel was like this, like a sick plant disguised with a sweet smell. Grimmjow hated it.

"I can get there on my own, Szayel."

"Come now Grimmjooow." Grimmjow hated how Szayel lengthened his name like it was some domesticated animal that he had a claim to. "Don't you want to walk with me?"

"No. As I said before, I can get there without you."

"Ah, you are so mean Grimmjow." Szayel turned around and took a different route to the throne room.

Grimmjow could never understand why they absolutely had to go to these absurd meetings. He could tell you exactly what to do, go kill the damn Shinigami, don't care about how or when just do it. Strategy meant nothing; destroy the whole lot of 'em. The syncros were even more bullshit. The Espadas were fine on their own, besides it was just another way for Aizen to kill hollows. Too many were thrown away just because other Espadas already had one or they fawned over Aizen. It was useless. He definitely did not need a syncro; it would only get in his way.

"Grimmjow, you're the last to arrive. You really should try to be more punctual."

"My apologies, Aizen-sama." Grimmjow could almost hear Kaname Tōsen grind his teeth from across the room. The 6th Espada smirked at the Shinigami's unhappiness, one day he would destroy that Shinigamis' diluted sense of justice.

Regretfully The Espadas had to sit in order of rank at these syncro meetings, something about how they could sense the difference in riatsu of the Espadas with Syncros. Psh like he cared. They would never find one for him he was sure of that.

"See Mr. Claws? You should have walked with me. Then we would have arrived together." Szayel was really getting on Grimmjow's nerves.

Nnoitra was another Espada that still did not have a Syncro, and he actually wanted one, sick bastard.

"So come on converse with me while we wait for this ones' riatsu to awake." Nnoitra paused, "Who do you think she will go to? Or will she be thrown away like the other ones'?"

Grimmjow scoffed at Nnoitras' musings. They were not needed the syncros' were weak. Plus these meetings were just a bunch of Espada sitting around staring at the bandage wrapped bundle in the middle of the floor. This one was taking its' time. All Grimmjow wanted to do was go take a nap. They would never be able to find one for him. So then what was the point? Suddenly all chatter stopped the riatsu from the figure had just skyrocketed. Grimmjows' eyebrow raised that was more potential than the others had, this might get interesting.

Aishune could feel coherent thoughts come back as the feeling returned to her body. Her nerves were tingling with feeling something was different, she couldn't tell what though. She tried to open her eyes and there was no difference in the degree of the black that surrounded her. What had these palace freaks done to her! _I can't see, Goddamn it! Why can't I see? _Her heart was racing, no pounding against her ribs. She was wrapped in fear._ Okay calm down. What can I do if I'm blind I can still sense spiritual force right? _She focused, three strong riatsu were around her like a cage. She recognized them they were Gin Ichimaru, Aizen Sousuke, and Kaname Tōsen. She tried to stay calm and focused more out. There were ten other noticeable ones,_ they must be the Espadas, focus on how to get out of here that is what I must do, make it to the desert and get far away from here._

Grimmjow was becoming bored again the stupid supposed to be syncro was not doing anything! He could sense the fear like it was sour milk-it was disgusting. Then commotion started. The form leaped up, the blanket fell off to reveal the bone like skin of a hollow mask that covered her whole body. She went for Kaname first, knocking him off his feet with a kick. She then skidded towards Gin knocked his head with a backhanded slap and sent her knee to his groin, he collapsed to the floor. Everyone was caught off guard and in complete surprise her human hand was grazing Aizens chest when Kaname caught her from behind. She tripped and her knees accelerated toward the stone floor. Kanames' zanpakuto was at her neck.

"Kill me then! If that is what you intend to do Kaname Tōsen then do it!"

She didn't resist. Grimmjow saw the sword cut deep enough to cause a bead of blood to form, he always hated Tōsen, this one was strong it had potential!

"Aizen-sama please allows me to extinguish this vermin."

Aizen started to address Mizuki. "My Aishune, what are you trying to do?"

"I want out of this freak show! You took away my sight! How dare you!"

It made sense to Grimmjow now. She had fear because she lost a vital survival tool. Well hell, she was doing fairly well anyway. He liked her; she almost made Aizen bleed, that was better than he could say for himself.

"I did not take your sight dear. It is part of the transformation."

"Transformation?" Would this explain why she feeling something was off?

"Yes dear, you have a human form now"

She gasped, she didn't resemble the great cats of the world of the living anymore? She tried to tell the difference, she was standing erect instead of on all four feet. She had fingers instead of her glorious claws.

"Well then Aizen-sama you will have a hole through you instead of the marks from my claws!"

She reached her hand forward, planning to send it through him with all her strength like she had heard the Espada could do. Kaname grabbed her hand and squeezed until the new hollow boned skin cracked. If someone could have seen her eyes, they would see them roll into the back of her skull. The pain of that skin cracking was dizzying.

Gins voice echoed in her ears, "You should stop fightin' little one, unless you wanna die."

She stopped struggling, and knelt to the floor head held in despair. "What now then Aizen-sama?" she said the formalities with strained hesitation, "you said this was a process? What does that mean? What have you done to me?"

"So many questions new one, they will be answered in due time. First you must pass a sort of test."

"And if I don't pass? What will you do with me then?"

"If that happens, we will decide what to do."

She could tell he was lying she would be disposed of immediately.

"What do I have to do?"

"You must go around to each of the Espada, you will be joining one of them. You can choose anyone you want."

She tensed, this did not sound like something she could control. She started to walk where Aizen told her to walk. The Espadas riatsu were monstrous; she walked past the first four Espadas with no amazing feelings. The fifth Espadas riatsu was sticky and despairing, she couldn't get away from it quickly enough. The sixth Espada was interesting, his riatsu was incomplete it seemed but it also destroyed any notion of thinking going against this guy was going to be easy. She passed him making sure to keep him in mind. The seventh was nothing special. The eighth Espadas riatsu was sporadic; it was insane she couldn't stay by him at all she just walked by. The ninth and ten were nothing special.

She walked back through; the difference in riatsu besides for 5, 6, and 8, was that the riatsu was almost doubled, but not exactly doubled. Was this the purpose of the test, the goal?

"You lied, Aizen."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Yes you do. I may not choose just anyone. All of the Espadas have a strange riatsu beside numbers 5, 6, and 8. Please explain to me why the riatsu is different."

"You will know very soon. Go back to five, six, and eight, say which one you like most."

She did not have to go back she knew which one felt correct, but she went back anyway, anyway Aizens' energy was feeling uncomfortable. She went and stood in front of number six.

Grimmjow was surprised; this supposed to be syncro was perceptive. But she was standing in front of him, and he did not need a syncro, this was where her luck would end. She would never pass the last test. She was standing in his bubble, just standing. He couldn't see her eyes, her whole form was neutral covered in the hollow-bone for skin, and the mask would not form until the last stage of her transformation. Finally Aizen grew frustrated.

"Examine the other ones."

"No"

"Why not?"

"I don't like them the riatsu is unfavorable."

"Unfavorable?"

"Yes."

"Then prove why this one is favorable."

"How?"

"Just do it."

She stood there for longer than the last time. Grimmjow could see she was drained. Her riatsu was unstable and her form swayed, he couldn't even feel her focus on him. More minutes passed, Chatter refused to start to stir the boredom.

"Are you able to produce any reason why you like this one?"

"No."

As She said this Grimmjow saw her swaying increase, he watched as if it was in slow motion. Her hand reached out and grabbed his and when it did he fell with her. Pain engulfed his hand that was gripping her, but his eyes watched the hand that gripped his, the hand that Kaname Tōsen broke the hollow-bone, the layer of it started to peel off and disappear into the air. Her right hand was the one that was peeling and his right hand was the one that hurt like all hell had burst loose. Was this the sign that she was his syncro?

"Grimmjow, what has happened? Is she trying to injure you?"

"No. I believe this is her sign. She reached out trying to stop her fall she caught my hand. She's strong, she is…" He was at a loss for words.

"It may just be her power, Grimmjow. Perhaps she is tricking you."

Grimmjow stopped the scowl that wanted to paint his face. That asshole was just trying to find any reason now to dispose of this girl.

Grimmjow watched the skin stop peeling, and when it stopped the pain ebbed away in his hand. He heard her sigh and reasoned that perhaps she did not catch a single word that had passed.

"Aishune, I believe you were saved at the last second. You passed."

"I passed? What does that mean for me now?" Her voice was so groggy it was hard to understand her.

"It means you are Grimmjows' Syncro."

"Syncro? What the hell is that?" Menace had entered her voice now.

"I will tell you later. Now please introduce yourselves."

Grimmjow felt like rolling his eyes the girl was about to fall over, the formalities could wait, the girl needed to sleep.

"Grimmjow I'm waiting, oh and new member there is no need to tell him your last name, you will use Grimmjows' last name."

"I am Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez the sixth Espada. What is your name, Syncro?"

"I am Aishune . . . Jaegerjaquez the sixth Syncro."

**An: Aishune is pronounced eye-shoon-ai**

**Have fun!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Again I don't own Bleach **** but I do own this idea, I might need a beta soon so if anyone feels like it please drop by! As a beta you'd just look for typos, see if the story flows and add any ideas that might make it better. Also I might start drawing some scenes from this and put them on my deviant art page so I will let you know when those come out. So sit back and enjoy.**

Chapter 3 six and six

Grimmjow and Aishune were still on the floor. The syncro was exhausted; it was almost all she could do to stay awake. Eventually sleep over took her and she laid her head in Grimmjows' lap. Grimmjow was still in utter shock, he was not expecting this at all. He'd had himself convinced that no syncro could ever be found for him and now here one was, sleeping in his lap. Damn, what was he supposed to do now?

"Grimmjow," Aizen approached him, "wake her up. Take her back to your room. Train her get to know her."

"We'll be sleeping in the same room, Aizen-sama?" Grimmjows' gruff voice stayed quiet, obviously still in shock.

"Yes and teach her some manners, you two are basically equals, you should probably teach her first that subordinates do not fall asleep during meetings," Aizen looked down at Aishune with malice in his eyes, "and get some proper clothes on her." Grimmjow looked down at Aishune, the hollow bone that covered the skin beneath, would shed and clothes would be needed but right now it seemed fine to him. (**Grimmjow is not being weird here, what covers Aishunes' skin is just like a leotard or something like that.**) Grimmjow moved Aishunes' head from his lap and walked over to where she had left the blanket. He gathered himself on the way, trying to act like he normally would. When he got back his gruff personality was back.

"Kid wake up!"

"Please do treat her with respect Grimmjow." Damn. Aizen just wanted to make it harder he needed to make up his mind either let Grimmjow be nice to the girl or make him act like normal. The asshole.

Grimmjow tried to find a middle ground. He lifted the girl up a little so she wouldn't hit her head and shook her a little. "Hey kid, I mean Aishune wake up, it's time to leave." His voice was gentler this time and Aishune woke up. It was hard to tell that she had woken up, because she could not open her eyes. He could only tell because she tensed up.

"What is it?" Her voice was groggy again, Grimmjow felt bad for waking her up she just needed to sleep.

"We're leaving. Come on stand up." He helped her stand and he wrapped the blanket around her.

"Where are we going?"

Damn, this kid asked a lot of questions. "To my room."

"Your room?" She sounded about as surprised as Grimmjow felt. Honestly he had thought she would get her own room also but it couldn't be helped.

Grimmjow could feel Aizens' eyes watching them. He placed himself behind Aishune with his hands on her shoulders, and whispered in her ear. "Aizen and the other two are still here, you need to say the honorifics in front of them. He felt her try to hunch for a second then she straightened her shoulders. "Aizen-sama," she spoke in a clear voice, "thank you for accepting me as a syncro in your army. Gin-sama thank you for bringing me to Las Noches, I am regretful for what I did to your leg. Kaname-sama, thank you for stopping me from harming Aizen-sama. You all have my deepest apologies for lashing out to all of you. Now with your sincere permission I will take my leave." She stated all of this while bowing to the rulers. She could feel herself shaking on the inside she hoped she had said all that correctly. "You may leave, both of you." She breathed out a sigh of relief clutching the blanket around her; she stood back up and let Grimmjow lead her out of the throne room.

She pulled herself away from his grasp once they were in the hallway. She could sense his surprise.

"I do not need _your_ help Espada. I can follow your riatsu just fine."

Grimmjow didn't know what to do with her, she clearly was about to pass out again, and she was exhausted yet she didn't accept his help! The nerve! Plus she was teetering on her toes, refusing to let her feet rest completely on the ground; she was a disaster waiting to happen.

"You do need my help. And I'm offering my help. It is impolite to refuse someone's help when you clearly need my help!"

"Do not talk to me about what is and isn't polite Espada!"

"It is also impolite not to address someone by their name!"

"I could care less!" He felt her riatsu shoot up around her. "I don't give a flying uh!" She gave a light squeaky scream as she gripped the hand Kaname had injured. Grimmjow hurried toward her.

"What's wrong? I can help." He reached for her right hand like before; he had an idea this time.

"NO! Aah! Stay away from me!"

Kaname chose that moment to walk out of the throne room. "Grimmjow, keep that thing quiet. It's making a ruckus and ruining the peace." Grimmjow felt like being nasty. "She is in pain! Can't you hear that?!" Grimmjow growled the words out. "I don't care if your sensitive side has shown itself Grimmjow. Control the syncro, or I will eliminate both of you." Aishune was still whimpering and Grimmjow was glaring at Kaname. "Yes sir."

Grimmjow went to touch Aishune again and she didn't push him away this time, the peeling had stopped again and she was gasping, like the air could not reach her lungs fast enough. "Come on, stand up." He helped her stand up again, and repositioned the blanket. "Our apologies Kaname-sama." He saw Aishune nod and watched as Kaname walked away from them. Once more she pulled away from him.

"You're still not going to accept my help?"

"No, because I still don't need it." She could feel her body reject the lie as it continued to shake. "Let's just get to where we are going."

Grimmjow shook his head at her ridiculousness. But he did not say anything, it seemed like the pain was worse for her when she was agitated and it would probably happen faster, the more she was agitated.

"Come on then, but stay close." She walked almost right beside him. He stayed on alert waiting for her to fall from fatigue. Aizen had said that he needed to get to know her, but how? He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "What is it, Espada?" He didn't know what to do, he was slightly pissed she still called him Espada. He was a part of the Espada but that was Aizens' name for them. "My name is Grimmjow, don't you remember?" She sighed, "Yes I remember your name Grimmjow-sama." This annoyed him too. "Don't use formalities with me kid." His tone was bitter. "Ok but don't you remember my name, Grimmjow?" Grimmjows' mind stammered, he couldn't remember her name, shit! "You didn't did you? Oh well what else could I expect from the Las Noches Espadas?" her tone was resigned and it hurt him a little bit. It was true the hollows that lived at the palace thought they were better than everyone else, but he never thought about it before. "I'm sorry, I did forget your name. It's just a lot seemed to happen today, Processing sudden life changing events has never been my specialty, and thinking about events afterward, does not usually happen for me. So please tell me what is your name?" Aishune was surprised at his honesty. "My name is Aishune." Grimmjow stopped walking and stuck out his hand, he caught hers. "Nice to meet you Aishune." He could feel himself smile and was glad no one else was around to see it. All this happening to him today had made his personality go wacky. "Tch, you should know I'm not usually like this I've just been caught off guard today, do not expect this nice attitude to last." She knew that already of course she knew all the Espada were brutish jerks, Grimmjows' hospitality could not have possibly lasted. "Don't worry Grimmjow, I never expected it to." Her tone was sour again, he sighed he just could not do anything correct today. "You must really hate us right?" Again Aishune was surprised by his candidness, but she didn't say anything. Grimmjow took that as a yes. He tried a different approach, "So how did Gin find you?" Grimmjow saw her stiffen a little bit. "I don't really want to talk about that now." Grimmjow had hit a dead end, again. "That's all right some other time then." Aishune felt happy, maybe Grimmjow wouldn't be horrible.

They walked on in silence. Grimmjow felt bad that it was such a long walk to his room. He kept watching her teeter and wondered when she would topple. He continued walking after a little bit he looked back she was ten steps behind him, he could see it she needed his help for sure this time and wouldn't refuse it. She had found her way to a wall and was leaning against it breathing heavily. "Sorry." She gasped out, "long day." He nodded they stood there for some time. "I'm ok. I can walk. Don't worry about me."

Grimmjow continued to watch, she pushed away from the wall only to fall and lean on it for support again. She pushed away again harder and again fell back against the wall, she slid down this time. _Finally_ Grimmjow thought he leaned down and picked her up. She tried to shake her head, "I can… just wait." Grimmjow just gathered her in his arms and positioned the blanket around her. She gave up and leaned into his chest, "I'm sorry." Grimmjow shook his head in disbelief, "Stupid. It's fine Aishune. Let's just get you someplace to rest." Aishunes' breath evened out in less than five seconds, Grimmjow stared and then sonidoed off.

Grimmjow made it to his rooms quickly, not quite as quick as he usually would have gone though, he did not want to jostle Aishune too much and end up waking her. She didn't weigh much but he could tell she had some leg muscle that would hopefully keep her safe, if she knew how to use it. He caught the doorknob to his room and swiftly opened the door and went inside. He did not need Nnoitras' disgusting nose seeing Aishune like this.

He looked around at his trashed room. The room wasn't completely trash it just wasn't spotless and it might have a few holes that resulted because of his temper. Well he certainly could not have her on his bed that was his personal space. So then now what? He maneuvered Aishune so that she was more or less over his shoulder, now he had one arm to work with. He grabbed a spare pillow on the floor along with some blankets and made a pad for her on the floor. Grimmjow knelt down and started to let go of Aishune. Her hand fisted on the collar of his jacket, "No." He paused; her hand was clenched around the collar of his jacket.

"Let go of me kid."

She was shaking her head. "I don't know this place; where I am; or even what you look like. I have nothing now."

"Let go. You are in my room or I guess our room now. So let go of me and sleep."

"Where will you go?"

"It's none of your business right now. For now just know you're safe here and get some sleep for gods sake."

Finger by finger Aishune released her grip; once she was on the floor standing Grimmjow watched her hands clench and unclench.

"Where you will sleep is right here on the blankets; I will get a proper bed for you tomorrow." Grimmjow started to take off his jacket, "Hold out your arms." Aishune hesitated for a second then obeyed. "Here's my jacket you might get colder." Grimmjow helped her put it on and helped her lay down. "I won't be far. You will still feel my riatsu; don't follow me though." He watched her for another couple seconds.

Grimmjow found the stairs that led to the roof and he clambered up them. Finally he reached the top. God he needed fresh air. The whole syncro thing was bothering him. Three months ago when this had all started Aizen had started it all with a speech.

_ "I have told you dear Espada not to trust me. You failed. You are all too weak. Like an empty box you have nothing that fulfills you, it makes you weak. Too weak for the job I require of you. If you want freedom form the Shinigami you have to be strong. I gave you the powers of the Shinigami yet you cannot use them to the extent they need to be used in order to defeat them. I will not teach you if it is not instinct. You have forced me to take another course of action. I will still use you dear Espada however I can no longer allow you to work solo. The incompetence bothers me. I have a solution. I don't expect you to work with your fellow Espada I want you to work with someone who is completely like you. This person will lie in complete synchronicity with you; they will understand you on a completely different level than you have ever known. But they will also be your complete opposites. They are your equals in power, ability, and strength. It's in your best interest to learn from these companions; if you are unable to complete this I cannot guarantee your position. I will remind you once more: trust in me and your life will be over. I will see to only one continuous prosperity."_

Grimmjows eyes widened as he continued to think about Aizens speech. The weakling in his room could not possibly be his equal in any way. How could that thing understand him on any level? It was disconcerting to him. God! He needed to stop thinking it always messed him up. He had one purpose that Aizen had given him and that was to destroy. He was indebted to Aizen that was so very clear. He had no choice but to trust Aizen it was sickening. Aishune would never possibly understand. His lust for completion was insatiable. That was why he continued to only trust in himself before anything else could be done he needed to finish himself.

Grimmjow headed back to his room the day had been so exhaustive. He gave Aishune a glance her right hand was completely visible now. It was clenched in a fist and her breath was agitated. Her transformation seemed to go faster the more agitated she was; he had a way that might help her but she wouldn't accept it until she was tired of the pain. At least she wasn't talking in her sleep he needed to get away from the whole thing for a while. He fell into a restless slumber.

Aishune barely fell asleep that night. Her arm felt like it was slowly burning away one centimeter at a time. She felt Grimmjows presence when he came back into the room but she didn't stir. He was still an Espada it's not like he could help her survive. So she suffered in silence that night. The Espada were a mystery and a deadly one at that.

Why was he awake? Grimmjow rubbed his face roughly with his hand. He glanced at Aishune laying on the floor her head rolling back and forth her hand clenched. She had already ripped a few tears in the blanket from clenching so hard. He watched as a little more white came off of her leaving behind slightly tanned skin. Waking her would only make the pain worse for her he bet. There was still so much he didn't know about her. Why did she hate and distrust him so much? Was it just because he was an Espada? He kept watching her he was still perplexed. How was this small thing anything like him? Let alone his equal. Tch.

Aishune found sleep somewhere in the nights loneliness. She could feel Grimmjow sleeping he probably didn't care anyway. God if only she could run away, run away from even Hueco Mundo. She could live in the world of the living hiding and eventually lose everything to herself. If only.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey! So if you are interested in the story enough pictures of scenes are up on deviant art. If anybody has tips for my drawing that would be very much appreciated! :D also as I always I don't own bleach but I own a very sweet kitty named wissy **** ENJOY!**

Chapter 4 On the Defense

Ugh….. _Why am I up, hell what has happened to me? _Grimmjow rolled over to look at Aishune she was facing away but her right arm was losing its shell. Her hand was clenched but her breathing was even. The skin underneath was slightly red from exertion but it was pretty much the same color as his. Her left hand had clenched around the collar of his jacket and she was, was she really sniffing it? He slowly slid off his bed and took a closer look his face was right above hers and he was holding his breath. Perhaps she was only holding it not actually sniffing it. He watched her hand bring it closer to her nose and she did sniff it.

"What the hell"

Just then some one knocked on his door rather loud. Grimmjow jumped then held his breath. Aishune hadn't even stirred. Someone knocked on his door again.

"Stupid" he walked over to the door, opened it slightly so he could walk out, and then shut it. He almost stepped on the dumb asshole that was there.

"What is it now?" He said none too nicely.

The numeros who had knocked shivered slightly. "I was told to bring these for the new syncro." He thrust forward a package. "And there is another meeting for the Espada today."

Grimmjow fought hard not to roll his eyes but it was a losing battle. "Another meeting?"

"Yes strategy, the presence of both you and the syncro are required."

Grimmjow sighed running his hand through his hair. "Fine, and the syncros' name is Aishune." Grimmjow went back inside his room and slammed the door in the numeros face.

Grimmjow sat down and stared at Aishune. How was he supposed to wake her up? He looked at the package that was for her. It was the standard white hakama and jacket. How was she supposed to put this on? She couldn't see. _Oh God I am going to kill Aizen. _Grimmjow stared a little bit more. Time to get it over with.

"Aishune, wake up." He paused he was about to go over and wake her by shaking her but she turned over to her back.

"I'm awake."

"Tch then why didn't you say so earlier?"

She shrugged "I didn't think it was any of your concern."

"Well why not?"

"Do I all of the sudden have to tell you everything?!" Aishune paused "It's not your fault I'm here, Grimmjow. I'm sorry, I really just want to rip that bastard Aizen a new one."

Aishune didn't understand what she had just said. She did hate Aizen more than Grimmjow, but when she tried to get mad at him she couldn't. What had Aizen done? She felt fury but it was impossible to direct it at Grimmjow. Grimmjow stared at her; Aishune did not make any sense to him. One second she seemed ready to jump down his throat and the next she was apologizing for it. Were all the other syncros like this?

Grimmjow sighed, "We have a strategy meeting in a little bit, and one of the numeros brought by your uniform."

"Uniform?" Aishune scoffed, "Why in the hell would I wear a uniform for Aizen?"

"Because we are in his army. Just put it on will ya?"

Aishune sighed; she then walked over to Grimmjow and snatched the package from him. Now how in the blazes was she supposed to put this on? She ripped open the package with her left hand, as her right was sore still. The pieces of clothing fell and scattered around her feet. She grabbed them with her fist and tried to make sense of the materials. But though she could sense Grimmjows' spiritual pressure the clothes contained no riatsu what so ever.

"Grrrr!"

"Do you need any help over there?"

Aishune could hear the smirk in his voice, "No I don't obviously."

Grimmjow chuckled slightly. "There's a hakama with a belt and a jacket."

"Why do I need a jacket? I already have yours."

"Well that's mine, I want it back."

"Nope don't think so." Aishune discovered the jacket in what she was holding. "I intend to keep this jacket, but here you can have this one." She had balled up the other jacket and threw it in Grimmjows direction. He was still slightly chuckling and didn't notice it until it landed on his head and covered his face. He threw it from his face and she could feel the hostile air to his riatsu. Now it was her turn to chuckle, "Whatever, your jacket is still mine though. That other one reeks of Aizen."

"Are you saying I smell good?"

Now it was Aishunes' turn to grit her teeth. Grimmjow realized her silence as victory.

"So? You going to get dressed or make us late?" "Are you going to stop enjoying this?" "Probably not." He was grinning again, Aishune was entertaining. Aishune was finally dressed after ten minutes of tripping and losing the belt. Grimmjow continued chuckling under his breath.

Aishunes teeth were still grinding as they walked down the hallway. "Take that damn smirk off your face. Or else I will gouge out your eyes, and throw you a belt and weird pants. Or even better, I'll find you a bra and a dress and…"

Aishune continued her ranting while they walked down the hall. Grimmjow was irritated; Aishune needed to just, "shut up will ya?!"

Aishune stopped talking finally, "Have I finally gotten on your nerves Grimmjow?" She crossed her arms and smirked.

"If that is your only goal Aishune, you will live a very dull life." Grimmjows teeth betrayed his voice by audibly grinding.

"It will be very exciting Grimmjow, trust me. You are so easy to make fun of. It's like Dial a goat! So easy to get the horns, and if it's that easy to get the horns then I can so control you! Ha! This is going to be just the opposite of dull!"

Dial a goat? What the hell…? "What the hell do you mean by dial a goat! I am not a freaking goat! You are so going to…" Aishune did not hear what was going to happen, she ducked away from Grimmjows flying arm and ran.

"BAAAAAAH! Goat! BAAAAAH! Billy Goat!" Aishune yelled. Her feet slapped against the floor, finding the other Espadas riatsu leaking down the hallway and following it. The cement and tile floor were cold and as Grimmjow chased her down there was one rock that fell from the ceiling and landed on Grimmjows head. "What the hell was that?" He paused looking above him, thought nothing more of it and finally used sonido to catch Aishune. The force of his speed gusted at her straight on. He ran into her and tripped. They rolled to a stop in front of the meeting room.

"What the hell was that for!" Aishune screamed at Grimmjow. She was on her stomach on the floor, and Grimmjow was a tangle of limbs above her.

"Billy goat doesn't even know how to run. Ha!" she smirked

"Why you little…" Grimmjows goat was got again. Aishune started laughing and made for another getaway. She tried to spring from the floor but Grimmjow caught her foot and her spring fell onto her hands. From then they started a wrestling match. When Grimmjow was trying to reach Aishune to wrap his hands around her throat, her foot was pushing against his throat and chin, Aishune was laughing and Grimmjow growling. Aizen opened the door to the throne room and found the two like this. Aizens eyes widened for a second, and then went back to normal.

"Grimmjow, Aishune-"

"I know we're late, this one…" Grimmjow grumbled.

"Its your fault, we're late! Just being lazy and staring at me while sleeping. Weirdo." Aishune said.

"Perhaps if you hadn't taken 10 minutes to get dressed." Grimmjow snarled.

"If you had stopped laughing your ass off at me."

"If you hadn't played on the way here."

"I made sure we weren't more late than we are, if we had stuck to your grass growing rate, we would be even more late!"

"Actually," Aizen began.

"What!" They both turned on Aizen.

"Anyway," Aishune said in a miffed voice crossing her arms, she jerked her thumb in the direction of Grimmjow "It's his fault we are late."

Grimmjow growled menacingly and approached Aishune. "Actually," Aizen began again, "You're on time." Both sixes turned and looked at Aizen. Aishune held a proud stance, "Seeee? If I had not run we would be late." Grimmjow clenched his jaw, "Billy goat." Aishune whispered. Aizen stepped between the two to make sure the meeting would actually start on time. The three walked inside.

Aishune yelped when her arms were grabbed and her forced behind her. "Who did that?" She kept her voice low not wanting a repeat of yesterday's events. Her wrists were manacled and the cuffs were tight on her new skin. She swiveled her head listening. Grimmjow smirks were silent, "What is the meaning of this Aizen?" Grimmjow went and stood by Aishune, preparing to break the handcuffs.

"We want to avoid another incident like yesterday. And until any syncro has accumulated their new form entirely they are unstable this is merely a temporary precaution. They are only spiritual pressure restraints. No harm will be done."

Aishune listened, not giving any comment. It was getting awkward; Grimmjow had still not said anything. Aishune could tell his riatsu was dangerous. "Grimmjow, calm down." She spoke low not wanting to gather the attention of all the other Espadas. Hopefully they were too into themselves to care about this moment. She was confused herself as to why Grimmjow was acting the way he was. She was more than capable of taking care of herself, besides syncro or not he was an Espada and a ruthless one at that. Rumors of him had crisscrossed the desert of Hueco Mundo. "Honestly Grimmjow, don't you worry yourself." She shrugged "After yesterday, you can't be surprised." Grimmjow glared at Aizen, the only one who was paying attention, before saying, "Che" He started to walk away. "Grimmjow" Aishune called barely above a whisper, Aizen was moving toward his seat. "In all seriousness control your horns. Meaning don't let your goat get caught by the likes of Aizen." Grimmjow rolled his eyes, "Che, take your own advice Aishune and worry about yourself." He nodded in her direction anyway, semi-acknowledging that he would try what she said. Aishune found her way to a wall behind where Grimmjow sat and leaned against it. Trying to find a comfortable position where the cuffs did not dig was an irritating chore. The more irritated she was to make matters worse, seemed to increase the bone that came off her arms. Both arms had cleared up to the elbows. Aishune leaned against the wall and felt her hands.

It was a weird sensation. Fingers, fists, nails, palms, thumbs, wrists. She spent a good hour of the meeting not listening and only discovering the beauty of hands. Her palms were a more sensitive flesh and ticklish if she moved her fingers correctly. She could gently scrape her nails the soft ridges had their own plains and valleys. Like waves or static noise they each had a unique geography. Fingers reached and stretched and breathed. Refusing to stay still they moved constantly prolonging each moment of discovery, her long middle finger ran with her index over the lines in the shell of her palm. Her thumbs watched all this movement bowing in appreciation and touching each finger all at once; the thumb was a leader the first to react to movement. It adjusted to make sure everything had room. It helped to create fists and held the fingers in or the fingers could rest on the thumb either way it was a base. Her hands felt each other's wrists quietly rubbing away tension. All in all her hands were small she felt, proportioned but she did not have long lady fingers or wide palms. Aishune found herself grateful, for the small miracle of hands. _Stop it Aishune!_ Her mind yelled at her.

Her mind was right if she was thankful for hands then she was thankful to Aizen. Being thankful for this new body would mean nothing but trouble, she could not be indebted to Aizen, she would not be thankful! She stopped leaning against the wall and focused on the meeting they had to have been there for an hour already. Her legs were tired and she had an awkward itch on her back, which was slightly increasing each minute.

"Would anyone like more tea?" Aizen asked the Espada. Aishune could hear Grimmjows eyes grind from trying to resist rolling them. She smirked.

Grimmjows legs were falling asleep from sitting so long. Numb and tingly he wanted to slap his legs against the floor, run, stand up, and do something. He slouched in his chair, shrugged and scooted back up. He did not want more tea, he wanted to sleep. Today was just a re rehearsal of the same crap Aizen said at the last meeting. Something about the Hougyoku plans on preemptive strikes on the Shinigami, a kid named Kurosaki, and other territories in Hueco Mundo.

Aizen could see he was losing the Espada all were either slouched or looking the other way. Grimmjows ear was twitching jaw clenched on top of his hands. Aizen knew he needed to end this soon. He looked over at Aishune; perhaps he did not need to end the meeting so soon. Aishune was shaking her riatsu was pushing the barrier on the spiritual cuffs. Aizen had not expected her to be so strong, but he was curious as to what exactly was happening. He glanced at Grimmjow, nobody seemed to notice Aizen had stopped talking they had been so bored. Aizen watched Grimmjow, stretch and start to scratch his back. Aishune was still shaking; the itch on her back had become painful. Grimmjow scratched his back harder convinced everything was going numb because of sitting for so damn long.

"Grimmjow." Aizen spoke. "How is your individual progress going? The syncro, are you learning more about her?"

Aishune paused from her focus on her back. It was Grimmjows _**duty**_ to get to know her? The. Palace. Scum. She might have trusted him. That explained the nice attitude of the sexta pantera. She stopped listening to the meeting and focused on her hands again. They were wet not from sweat, they were just wet. She listened to the quiet drop whistle its way through the air and drop onto the floor. The itch on her back escalated again.

Grimmjow stopped scratching. "The syncros' name is Aishune." Grimmjow did not glare at Aizen but his cerulean blue eyes were hard.

"I know her name."

"Then it would be respectful to use it. Correct?" Grimmjow was pushing his limits but his back was starting to get painful. Besides Aishune was not just another hollow, names were important. Grimmjow was going to have a hard enough time getting Aishune to work with him, without Aizen not acknowledging her name.

"You're chore is to get to know her Grimmjow. It's not my concern until she is useful. So far she seems to know you better than you know her. With the whole Billy Goat thing." Aizen smiled lazily.

_In all seriousness control your horns. Meaning don't let your goat get caught by the likes of Aizen._

Grimmjow remembered what Aishune had said, and he simply smiled lazily back at Aizen.

"Remember Grimmjow, just because a syncro has been found for you does not guarantee your position." Grimmjow continued smiling.

Aizen continued watching both Espada and Syncro. Without noticing it Grimmjow had started shaking, Aizen doubted it was from rage though. He watched Aishune shake in the same rhythm as Grimmjow. They were in sync and so soon. Aizen wanted to watch a little longer. The other Espada started to notice the phenomena as well and their gaze switched between Grimmjow and Aishune. It all happened in slow motion then. Grimmjows back seized with pain. He sat straight and rigid for a moment, paralyzed. He looked at the back of his seat expecting to see blood exiting violently from him. There was nothing not even a drop of sweat. He made the connection then to yesterday when Aishune had grabbed his hand and the same type of fire had broken loose in his nerves. He glanced around his chair and watched Aishune. She was falling. The spiritual cuffs had broken from the force of her spiritual pressure. Grimmjows jacket that she had insisted on keeping that morning had a jagged bloodied rip on the back. The liquid on Aishunes hands, had fallen from her back, her spiritual pressure had become too much to contain and it had been released in a violent crack on her hollow bone back. All that bone ripping off the new skin had been too much to handle. Her lower back was exposed and her spine. But the skin on top of her spine was a mess. She was hurt. Gasping for air after having that spiritual pressure rip through her.

Grimmjows chair could be seen roughly pushed aside as he sonidoed to Aishune. He caught her before her head hit the ground. The whole hall was silent. Grimmjow sat thinking for a moment on the meeting. Aizen had stopped talking. Aizen had been watching him and Aishune. Aizen had prolonged the meeting to cover personal agendas. Aizen was still sitting watching with a lazy amused expression. Aishune. Aishune was breathing hard. Aishunes' blood was on his hands.

Grimmjows voice started out low, "You were watching us before, why?"

Aizens tone was even, "I wanted to see what would happen."

"You knew what was happening."

"No."

"Yes. You were watching prolonging, this meeting."

Aizen and the other Espada watched Grimmjow. Grimmjow knew he would lose no matter what he did today. Aishune made to get up, he tried to stop her. She pushed her wet hand against his.

"Do Not Touch Me." She said through gritted teeth. "You can not help. I will do this on my own. I am not a part of you. "

She pulled in a heavy breath and shakily stood, still on her toes.

He stood up Aishune by his side and walked towards the door.

"Remember Grimmjow, you need to start training her. Start tomorrow."

Grimmjow stopped at the door, "Yes, Aizen-sama."

Grimmjow walked out of the room, Aishune was still breathing heavily. "You're awake aren't you?"

"Put me down." Grimmjow stopped walking, Aishunes' teeth were clenched her riatsu was still fluctuating. "You are in no condition to be walking." Grimmjow tightened his hold on her. Slightly afraid she would try to jump. "Put. Me. Down. Espada." Grimmjow stared in shock at Aishune. What had he done to deserve this again? Surely she did not blame him for her injuries right? It was Aizens fault, she should know that. "Aishune, I am sorry I didn't know what type of cuffs were on you. Aizen underestimated your riatsu. I" Aishune had had enough. "Shut up Grimmjow! Do not be understanding or nice if its only because of your orders. You can never know me!" The burst of energy had Aishune shaking again from exhaustion. Grimmjow stared again at Aishune. "I am not nice to you because of Aizens orders or because I want to keep my rank." Grimmjows voice was low, "I act how I want to act if you perceive me as nice then you are the first to do so. I act based on my honor. I wasn't expecting a syncro, companion, or anything like that. I was fine on my own. My own honor though says you are worth keeping around. It is because of that honor that if you are hurt, then it is on my conscience. You are a part of this now whether Aizen sees you as one of us yet or not. According to him you are part of me. Do you understand?"

Aishune didn't really understand, but nodded her head anyway.

**A/N: as always I am so sorry for the wait! I tried to make this extra long and full of story so tell me how I'm doing and stay well!**

**じゃね！**

**See ya later!**


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hello so I am trying to update faster! For anybody who wants to go to my deviant art under Amia Gail and you can find my artwork for this story! Enjoy! **Fair warning, This chapter has more cursing than the last ones!**

Chapter 5 training

_Stain this skin_

_Watch it struggle, and spasm_

_Yearn for the stretch_

_Over jagged bone_

_Grip this empty space_

_Empty_

Aishune was limp in Grimmjow's arms as he carried her through the halls. He felt drained. The commotion of the last 24 hours was taking its toll. Aishune had stopped bleeding mostly, but Aizen had said since she was not a member yet she could not be healed at the infirmary. Grimmjow went and got some bandages and tips on how to heal Aishune. There was an inconsistent pitter-patter of drops. Sometimes her blood landed on his clothes, other times on the concrete floor. He didn't care about the mess. The palace workers and anybody else could all go screw themselves. It was that Bastard Aizens fault anyways. Grimmjow looked at Aishune, the new skin on her wrists was chaffed and bloody and his former jacket was in ruins. Jun was around the corner when Grimmjow turned. Grimmjow sneered at Aizens pet.

"That doesn't look so good Grimmjow, you should get that one some help."

Jun spoke like a child, lifting a finger towards Aishune. Grimmjow hated Jun. Jun was the low ranking advisor to the former Gotei 13 captains more like a secretary than anything else. Jun respected the captains like a dog and treated the Espadas like shit. Jun was jealous and it took all Grimmjow had not to drop Aishune and go for Jun's bowels. Instead as Grimmjow was preoccupied, he glared until his eyes spoke thunder and released his spiritual pressure enough to see Jun falter in his stance. Jun remained smiling, aggravating Grimmjow even more.

"Get the fuck away before I crush your skull!" Grimmjow slowly reached his bloodied hand out relishing the sudden fear on Jun's face. This was the Grimmjow he recognized. The feral look of happiness, the lust for war, "Glad to know the female hasn't made you soft Grimmjow."

Jun's hair was barely singed as he ran down the hall, laughing his friggin' ass off. Grimmjows chest made a deep low rumble.

Aishune never stirred. The skin that showed was pale. Grimmjow hurried to his rooms' bathroom, and turned the cold water on to wake Aishune up. Aishune shivered and hissed, "What the hell Sexta!" She tried to move, spasmed then groaned. Grimmjow snickered "What you want to keep your own blood on you?" Aishune grimaced as Grimmjow started to scrub her back. When he was done the cut on her back was not that bad. It was just long and shallow. The skin around it was bright red but otherwise unscathed. Her hollow hole in her stomach sustained no damage. He wrapped her entire torso not seeing any other way to make the bandages stay. He noticed her collar bone; it was uneven one half of it lying on top of the other. He made a mental note to ask. He started to put her down, on her makeshift bed. Aishune lifted her head up.

"Grimmjow?"

"What is it?"

"Teach me… Teach me about this honor of yours."

"What for?"

Aishune shrugged and gritted her teeth. Grimmjow sighed, "Aishune don't give anybody any reason to ever look down on you. Never. That's my first code."

Aishune nodded and hid her pain in the soles of her feet and the palms of her hands. These were her weapons right now and she steeled herself for anything. That night the Espada and Syncro coiled for the blood, fights, and victories. Perhaps they were both working for the same purpose.

Grimmjow woke up early the next day. He stood up, stretching out his arms the muscles on his back breathed with him. Training. His abs flexed around his hollow hole. He finally stopped slouching and stood up to his full 6 foot one height. He couldn't wait to get started today. Aishune had better be prepared. He wondered if she was already awake. He sat down on his bed, "You awake?"

"Are you done admiring yourself yet Grimmjow?" she asked. Grimmjow smiled.

"Sure you want to push your luck? We train today. Even if you can't move I'm going to make you."

"No rest for the weary huh?" Aishune sat up and rolled her neck, her back was stiff but not as much as she thought it would be.

They both had new uniforms delivered to them after yesterday. "You ruined my Jacket." Grimmjow said as he shoved himself into the new stiff jacket. Really his last jacket had been so soft, he missed it. "I believe it was my jacket actually." Grimmjow started to lead the way towards the training wing of Las Noches, Aishune was moving fluidly, still only walking on her toes.

"Do you think you can keep up with me?" Then Grimmjow took off with his sonido. Aishune followed him, keeping up with his twist and turns. He was using that speed only high level hollows could use. She had never ran this fast before, her heels tried to get closer to the floor to gain more purchase from it. Her breath was hitting the roof of her mouth in bursts, she extended her legs more than yesterdays' little chase. Her whole body was integrated in her speed. She reached the destination only one second after Grimmjow. He was leaning against the wall. "You need to be faster. At that speed you're dead." Aishune nodded believing his words. Grimmjow was a little surprised even so, he hadn't been runnin as fast as he could but it definitely was not a Sunday stroll. Apparently Aishune knew how to move. He was sure that was her limit right now. She was out of breath shaking, "Stop shaking, it would be a shame if that's all you could handle already. We are just starting up!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself Grimmjow. I'm ready-bring it on Espada. Show me your worsts."

"You don't want it, you can't handle it."

"Try me."

Grimmjow looked at her. She had a quick recovery from the run, and she stood straight, still on her toes. Grimmjow rolled his eyes, he would have to fix that.

"What skills do you know that the Espada have?"

"Why?"

"Just answer!"

"Pesquisa, sonido, release, cero, gran rey cero…I don't know of anything else."

"You forgot hand to hand combat and sword skills. At the moment you have no zanpakuto. Today you will train with my Fraccíon."

Aishune sputtered, "what?"

Di Roy Rinker, Yylfordt Granz, Nakeem Grindina, Edrad Liones, and finally Shawlong Koufang, walked through a door opposite from where Grimmjow and Aishune had entered minutes ago. "Fight them."

"What?"

"Is that the only word you know today?"

Aishune felt the presence of the five fraccíon, they didn't scare her as much as the thought of her physical state would be when and if she finally fought Grimmjow.

"You're sadistic. You know that right?"

Grimmjow snorted, "If you get the idea then get started." Grimmjow turned towards the wall, and sat down by it. He settled in for a long day.

Di Roy and Aishune were unevenly matched-Aishune kept the upper hand. No one that day would be allowed to use swords, and it was clear the sword was what Di Roy relied on. The match was based on instinct, Aishunes' speed was aiding her and the longer the match went on the more hits Di Roy was taking. Seven minutes in Aishune shoved her foot into Di Roys' Chest and sent him flying backwards.

Yylfordt was a little more sporadic than Di Roy if that was possible. He was over confident and moved when Aishune least expected him to. He got in a couple of punches but like Di Roy in a few minutes it was over

Nakeem was slow compared to Aishunes' quick movements. She Got behind him jumped and pushed of his back with her legs.

She gasped for breath, nearly 45 minutes had passed since they had started this. She tried not to hunch over, but instead she crouched low on her burning leg muscles. Edrad Liones was next. Edrad wasted no time, he let his spiritual pressure surround Aishune like sulfur vapor. Unlike Nakeem he knew how to move his massive body. The fought for ten minutes before he sent Aishune flying with a backhand she spun in the air, and landed on her back by the wall, with the wind knocked out of her. Grimmjow shifted in his seat a little, debating.

Aishune pushed up, still balancing on the balls of her feet. "It's not over yet." She growled low, back slightly rounded, arms slight lifted behind her. She spit to her side and faced Edrads' spiritual pressure again. She knew where the wall was now and planned to use it. She ran straight towards Edrad and ran around him, while he was caught off guard she sprinted back to the wall, jumped toward it and launched herself off of it. She propelled herself straight to Edrads gut and sent him across the room.

Aishune was near exhausted by now, but still stood on the balls of her feet, wobbling. She shook her head to get rid of the weakness and tensed up getting ready for the next fight.

Shawlong Koufang slowly stepped towards Aishune. The fact that Grimmjow had gained a Syncro, upset Shawlong. He had known Grimmjow the longest and now some little girl was going to come in and be Grimmmjows' equal? It wasn't right, Shawlong would show her, her mistake in choosing Grimmjow, the most excessively-violent Espada.

They circled each other, gaging each others strength and focus. Shawlong was calculated and precise. He believed he was Grimmjows true opposite in action and appearance. They shared the same goals though, he watched the little girl balance herself on her toes and scoffed. He saw her weakness, this fight would be her last. He would make it accidental proving how weak she really was. He advanced towards her then. Aishune listened, she wasn't afraid that this fight would be a challenge and new adrenaline surged through her veins. She could sense the violent spiritual pressure of Shawlong and was determined to prove him wrong. She moved up and down slightly on her feet, her bent knees caused a slight stretch in her calf to her ankle. She had the calm mind of a warrior and Shawlong was distracted by his hatred. He sonidoed towards her, she took three steps, the quickest she had been all day, she jumped straight into the air. She bent one leg and started to accelerate back down. Shawlong didn't see it coming, as she came down she spun, as she spun he leg landed between Shawlongs back and ribcage. She landed crouched with one leg out. Shawlong fell on the floor sputtering.

Aishune sighed with relief, she could feel in her toes and shins that was a one time move, she was lucky she surprised him.

Grimmjow got up from his spot against the wall and looked at his fraccíon.

"All of you leave now."

Five voices echoed, "Yes Grimmjow-Sama"

"Dare to come back and repeat your failures again. If you do…" Grimmjow decided to stop talking and raised his hand, a cero formed. By the time it hit the wall, all of his fraccíon were gone except Shawlong.

"My deepest apologies Grimmjow."

"Shawlong, I will decide what is right for me. You have no authority now leave." Grimmjow growled low, he had seen the look in Shawlongs eyes when he went for Aishune, they were the look of the kill.

Aishune started to walk towards the wall. Intending to rest and stretch.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?", Grimmjow snarled at her. Aishune jerked her head toward him in surprise.

"I've just fought for almost two hours! Give me a freaking break Grimmjow! Besides who would I fight now?! You certainly aren't going to make me fight you…"

"If you were that exhausted that last fight would have taken a lot longer, ended differently, or probably both. Now get your lazy ass up. I have to train you."

"Wasn't that just training?"

"If you think that was training you really are weak. That was me judging you, sizing you up."

"Why?"

"To see if you're good enough."

Aishune left her position from the wall and her fist was 5 inches from Grimmjow's face, when his palm came and stopped her in her tracks, her momentum shuddered and died in her body.

"See? You're almost good enough." His palm was going to be bruised in the morning from her punch he could tell.

"Training with me is hell. If you are anything less than superior than your ass is going down, and I won't guarantee I'll help you back up. Got it?"

Aishune nodded.

"Okay then. Hand to hand combat is what we are doing today." Grimmjow went and put his sword against the wall. "First lesson then." He sonidoed to Aishune his fist aimed at her shoulder. She barely dodged, the hairs on his fist skimming her.

"DON'T EVER LET YOUR GUARD DOWN!"

They continued like this. Aishune landed more kicks than punches, but overall Grimmjow was beating her down, slowly, intensely. He was forcing everything out of her. Everything that her mind said she shouldn't be able to do she did.

After almost an hour Aishune and Grimmjow were panting. She was faster than he had thought. He was going easy on her she realized. She was almost at that limit, She crouched down low and focused.

Intent, tense, flex, and inhale. Exhale, don't fail, feral, and experience. They were breathing. He watched her. She sensed him. Adrenaline unreleased made the world a haze. Muscle fibers jumped and were ready to rip in preparation. The vein on top of their hands, rose and knuckles spread the hands out like claws. Ears spread back, closer to the skull, corners of each mouth spread back towards the ears and lips twitched, fighting a smile.

The floor spider cracked beneath each foot as they pounded toward each other. She had no idea what she was going to do until the last possible second. She was still crouched so low, even running, that her final lunge she put every single ounce of strength she had left and leapt at Grimmjow.

"SEXTA!" The world of the room around her cracked at her voice.

He saw her coming, desperation strained her move and he stopped, leaned back, and swung is leg up and kicked her as she was passing by.

"Damn… you…" She was spread eagle on the floor, heavy with exhaustion.

"If you can talk, perhaps another round?"

She wanted to prove him wrong. She wanted to get up, and beat the eyelashes from his eyes. Her fingers twitched, slowly.

"I'm not carrying you back, find your way back on your own." He stepped outside the door and waited, concealing his spiritual pressure until there was nothing left, for her to sense.

She sighed. _He really left_. As much as her body was screaming at her right now, she was elated. She finally felt like she had become stronger, that the past few days didn't mean she was weak.

A few hours later, Gin found Grimmjow still waiting.

"I am not going to help her through every damn thing." Grimmjow had his arms crossed, staring at the ceiling.

"Well that's good, anyways we heard a large voice earlier, was that you? We heard it all the way in the throne room. I tried to come earlier but you know these halls. Always changing."

Grimmjow glanced at Gin. He was the most tolerable of the captains, just cause he minded his own business.

"Voice?"

Grimmjow thought of the training room where Aishune was laying. That last yell of hers. She had yelled a couple of times through the hour and it had been incredible, but that last one, he could still feel it in the pores of his bones. The room had felt it to.

"Go take a look, just don't let her know I'm out here."

Gin went into what was once a solid granite room. There was a split in the ceiling, through it he could see the dark night of Hueco Mundo. The whole place was covered in dust and rocks, and there was Aishune sitting against the one unbroken wall, unaware of the amount of power she had unleashed.

"AiAi! How ya doin'"

"I don't know who this 'AiAi' is you speak of. My name is Aishune, Gin-Sama."

"You've turned out quite polite, haven't ya?"

"…"

"So why haven't ya lef' ye'"

Aishune suddenly and audibly ground her teeth, "That is…the concern…of no one at…this point in…time."

Gin felt her spiritual pressure rise, it was similar to the times in the meetings. Is that white skin of yours coming off again?"

"White?"

"That's right! Ya have no idea whatcha look like huh? Well you have white basically bone coverin' all of you."

"What's the point of all this. What is going on?"

"Grimmjow hasn't told you anything?"

Aishune shook her head, the bone was coming off the skin on her legs.

"Well you shouldn't be too mad at him this is his first time as well."

"First time?"

Gin sighed, "Other hollows were found, and we thought they were syncros, so the other Espada have all had a syncro before they got their 'real' syncro."

"Why didn't the other ones match? What happened to them?"

"You sure do ask a lot of questions don't you? Here's the thing if I tell you anything you want to know, you cannot tell the other captains."

Aishune sat there, a little stunned. The Shinigami who had brought her here by force was trying to gain her trust. Could she accept his trust, believe what he said? His voice was a snake, drawing her into the garden. Her heart was pounding, she wanted the knowledge why all of this was happening.

She took a deep breath, "I promise, I won't tell the other captains."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** Hey! So that last chapter was the longest yet! Yay! Hope you guys enjoy this one!

Read. Review. Look this story up on DeviantArt!

Stain Chapter 6

Gin started telling the story. He told her almost everything. There was going to be a war that she needed to participate in. Ichigo Kurosaki was a strong freak. Gin might not have used the word freak. But the kid was crazy strong, part human, part Shinigami, and a part of his soul had the dark residue of a hollow. Gin was a good storyteller, but Aishune was getting restless.

"Why do you guys need the Syncros? If every Espada is stronger than a captain then why do you need more arrancars."

Gin sighed, "In a word, reckless. The Espada take unnecessary risks. While we like soldiers that fight without being told, there needs to be something that they can be held to."

Aishune sighed, the Espadas wanted to fight so much, that if they were given the right amount of stimulation, all of them could turn on the former captains. Which might be troublesome. She wasn't stupid. They needed to control their violent army.

"So…" Aishune was getting to the topic she wanted to discuss. "So the other syncros? Not all have matched?" She remembered knowing she would be disposed of if she couldn't prove why the Sixth Espada was her match, but how many hadn't worked out?

"How many?"

"Too many to count." Gin glanced at Aishunes cold expressionless face. "This started three months ago. Aizen gave me basically the same reason I just gave you. I had no idea how extensively he had thought about it though. Every single hollow I have brought here, they were all previously selected by Aizen. I had to go get them because I was bored, but also if it had been another hollow it just wasn't right according to Aizen. Espada number 1, Stark, he already had a syncro, but other than that you guys haven't exactly appeared in order. The hollows that didn't work, they didn't work for three reasons. Reason 1, they just didn't work. Reason 2, they adored Aizen too much, many of those were killed. Reason 3, they couldn't handle the transformation. I'll tell ya somethin' AiAi, Grimmjow is the only one who hasn't had a syncro yet. Everyone else has had one syncro at least to test out. Even Szayel and Nnoitra have had syncros. At least for a week. But the last part of the transformation is what gets ya."

Aishune was shaking, partly from the pain on her legs and part from the fear that suddenly engulfed her. Gin went to go get up. "One last thing AiAi," she could hear the smile in his voice. "two things actually. One you are changing differently from the others. Two the first try has never worked out."

Gin started to walk out. He raised his hand and said, "By the way, nice lungs. We heard you all the way on the other side of the palace earlier." With that Gin left, through a different door than he came in through. Aishune stayed frozen in place. She felt like ripping the skies. She opened her breath and gulped in oxygen-

'_We heard you all the way on the other side of the palace'_

Her tongue rose, prepared to let the words soar.

'_Aishune don't give anybody any reason to ever look down on you. Never. That's my first code.'_

Aishune grit her teeth and built her right fist, she slammed that fist into the wall, straight out from her shoulder. That arm was completely free now. A ten foot long crack stretched along the wall. She gripped into the wall, and pulled herself up from the cloud of dust around her.

On the other side of the wall, the hall around Grimmjow shook. He looked around _Finally. _He stood up and slid off his shoes so that he made no noise. He couldn't walk above her so he needed to be as silent as possible. She pushed the door open and staggered out. Grimmjow leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, and watched her. God, she was being slow. He watched her legs wobble as she found a wall, and leaned against it heavily. She was still balancing on the balls of her feet. He was really starting to hate her absurd way of walking. He didn't need to worry about her hearing him. Her breath was loud and wavered. What had Gin said to her to make her react like this? Grimmjow didn't know her that well true, but he knew enough to know she wasn't like this just because of the training, or the burn on the skin of her legs. Gin.

Grimmjow watched her make the 10 minute walk to his room, take 30 minutes. A few doors from his Nnoitra was walking, when he saw Aishune he frowned.

"_You're _the new roku? **(roku is six in Japanese pronounce roekue)** So slow. You are shaking like a feather." Nnoitra glanced at Grimmjow. "Is sexta not treating you well? You should know he has never been the caring type."

Aishunes voice snaked out between her terror and pain, "Shut the fuck up, Nnoitra. Or do you have nothing else better to do than titter your ass down the hall, strutting your small confidence?"

"You bitch," Nnoitra glanced at Grimmjow and seemed to realize Aishune didn't know Grimmjow was there. "I guess you have already picked up on Grimmjows language."

"Like I said Nnoitra, shut up." Somehow when Aishune said it this time it was deadlier. Her reiatsu flared, pulsating and electrifying the surrounding air. They stood at a stand still and Grimmjow stole the moment to slide silently into his room. Aishune pushed pass Nnoitra and followed the pull of Grimmjows released reiatsu. She walked into the room and leaned heavily against the door.

"Che! That tiny practice was all it took to shut you up?!" Grimmjow spoke loudly, causing Aishune to jump.

Aishune stilled, all she wanted to do was sleep, it was heavy on her, it was a heavy sun that slowly crisped her leaving her immobilized. Grimmjow watched her pass out against his door. He debated with himself whether or not to just leave her there. He seemed to be helping her out at every turn and he hated it.

Aishune woke up again, still against the door her back was aching. This was the worst it had been so far. She was exhausted still. She could sleep for a year and still be tired.

"You slept a lot you should move around some." Grimmjow spoke.

"You dare try to move me and I will fucking kill you." Aishune gritted out.

"Someone is cranky. What you didn't get enough sleep?"

Aishune turned her head towards Grimmjow, the shape of one eyebrow cocked up. "I'll make sure you do soon enough." Grimmjow started to laugh and Aishune slouched heavily against the wall.

"You used up too much reiatsu." Grimmjows' voice pulled her back to consciousness. "You didn't leave anything in reserve did you? Of course not, I didn't let you." Grimmjow sat something down in front of her. "It's tea. Spiritually enriched of course. You wouldn't be used to your new form so its best to start out with this." Aishune took a sip, and immediately her mind registered it. She felt herself come up from under the torrents of water that had kept pulling her down. But it also alerted her to the pain in her legs again, she grimaced.

Grimmjow laughed, "Oh come on I know it's not that good…oh" He felt the odd fluctuation in her reiatsu. "I believe it's the femur that is the longest bone in your body. That would explain why this one hurts more than most-it has more muscle and other stuff." Grimmjow turned away from his syncro. He was a fighter, a warrior he didn't have a hard time seeing others in pain but this was different. Was it because the person in question was in his own room, that he was responsible for said person? He felt both reasons were viable but still when he watched Aishune, the sensitive part of his hollow hole vibrated. He sighed and fell down on his bed away from her, the feeling intensified, he shifted so he looked at her, she was doubled over. He put his hands over his hollow hole.

"You've been sitting for too long, it makes it worse. Stand up." He waited for her to start breathing semi-regularly. "I told you it's impossible right now." Grimmjow waited though and said nothing. _'Aishune don't give anybody any reason to ever look down on you. Never. That's my first code.'_

Once again his words rang like a gong through her head. She stood up shakily, the legs sore from training and strained from the hollow bone peeling off. "There, happy now Sexta?" Aishune spoke with heavy sarcasm. He laughed, "Not at all. Come on." Grimmjow came from behind her and basically pushed firmly against her back until they reached their destination. Occasionally he would say "turn", "steps", or "straight", until they arrived at the top of Los Noches. They were on the roof over looking the black Hueco Mundo.

"Wind?" Aishune breathed out, grateful that they had seemed to arrived at their destination.

"The air passes through the hallways compressed and escapes right here, creating the illusion of wind." Hueco Mundo had no wind, of course in its vast static space.

"Oh…" Aishune could feel the stillness of her former home in the sands of Hueco Mundo. She could breath the dusty air and freedom of the crystal trees. Aishune sighed.

They sat down on the roof, witnessing the night.

"Does it still hurt?"

Aishune scoffed, "Like walking through hell."

Grimmjow laughed deep, "Hell can't compare to this place, so don't worry you'll be fine."

Somehow that comforted Aishune. "Have you never had a syncro?"

"Never mattered."

"So you don't know how the rest of this is going to happen?"

"This? Oh the transformation, no. Never really paid attention to that stuff."

Aishune smirked, "I get the feeling you don't pay attention a lot."

"It's not that." Grimmjow sighed, "I pay attention to what's important, if it affects my survival then it is crucial information if not then frankly, it's shit. Even if it does affect my survival, that doesn't matter." He ran his hand through his hair trying to think. "You know that whole honor thing?"

Aishune nodded.

"My second code would be; Don't let anything shake your core. Know you will outlive anything. If you fear dying, it means it can happen to you so don't fear it. Make death afraid that you know it. If you are about to die, don't cling fearfully to life, let life fill you and don't let it escape."

Aishune was slightly surprised, "Behind that dumdum exterior Grimmjow, you might actually be insightful."

"No. The insightful people are the ones who know what to do with their insight, and inspire others. I have no desire to do so."

Aishune mulled over his second code anyways. She wouldn't die, because she was the roku syncro. She smiled at this thought.

"Stop smiling, it ruins the whole blank face thing you've got going."

Aishune barked out a laugh.

Grimmjow figured this was probably the best thing to do right now. "Are you every going to tell me how Gin found you?"

Aishune stilled, "It was on a hunt, I had noticed them following me and then they disappeared. They led me into a trap, As I ate my hollow a net came up around me and it felt like my reiatsu splintered then shattered, my legs with it. I managed to tear it though through to Gins' leg. He retaliated though and his zanpaktou broke my collar bone. The last thing I saw was Gins face." She shivered despite herself.

Grimmjow laughed, "So you're what made Gin limp." Grimmjow laughed some more. "But your legs, may I see them?" The fact that both of her legs broke while trying to escape, really irked him, could it explain while she walked on her toes?

Grimmjow lifted Aishunes pant leg, and saw that days events all there. The skin was brilliantly red from the hollow bone coming off but on top of that, the constant fighting he put her through that day was showing. A swollen ankle and multiple bruises. He hung his head _No wonder she is in so much pain. _He felt along her shins and felt no serious effects from her fight with Gin. He felt again though and the shins were not as smooth as they should've been. She had said they had stopped supporting her weight and he could tell. He took his hands off her legs and the muscle tensed.

He sighed, "Are you…in pain?" He flinched remembering how hard his fraccion had fought her that day, especially Shaw Long and himself.

"I _am_ the roku syncro…this…this is nothing."

Grimmjow sighed, for once he felt responsible. Aizen was the one who left fellow hollows incapacitated, not him. Grimmjow was in Aizens' army but it had never been directly his fault. Aizen was the one who caused powerful hollows to hurt, to be destroyed.

Grimmjow sucked in a breath, "Don't lie to me."

Aishune stuttered, "I-I'm not lyi-"

"You are the roku syncro. That is not what I'm talking about. Logically, your body and its' systems are changing-painfully, you have not had any sustenance besides tea, and the new form you are gaining was put through rigorous fights for training today. I made sure to push you past your limits, if you were fine we would get up and have another go right now, because that was my _job_ today. To train you. Aizen knows how I train. I go full throttle. He knew, he knew. He knows I don't know how this process goes, he knew I would just throw you in today, to the dogs, like it was nothing." By the time Grimmjow had finished he was spitting his words.

"Grimmjow…"

"Don't lie to me. Not when it is obvious that…" He broke off his sentence, it was obvious today was his fault.

"It's not your fault." Aishune stated simply. "Training today was hard yes, but it was also invigorating to know this new strength." She made a fist and let it go a couple of times. "Aizen, _logically_ is the main reason for the strain I'm going through right now." Grimmjow breathed out a heavy sigh. Aishune listened to the rustle of his clothes, as he leaned back on the roof.

Aishune thought about the last few days with Grimmjow. All the other Espada treated him like he was careless. "Why?" Grimmjow looked up. "Why do the Espada have to have to demonstrate their power all the time?"

"Position." Grimmjow sat up. "Aizen gave each of us an aspect of death, it kind of defines us really. Mine is destruction. Aizen gave us the power, so I guess we act accordingly. Whatever is most prominent in us, becomes our main outlet." Grimmjow was becoming uncomfortable, talking like this. He stood up abruptly.

"Hey! Grimmjow!" She stood up quickly. Aishunes legs started rejecting the sudden movement and she tripped several times. "Grimmjow, why are you acting like this?"

"Does it matter!?" Grimmjow yelled turning to her. Aishune grabbed the handle stopping dead in her tracks. "Well no, moron, but…"

"What did you call me?" Grimmjow stepped up to her, towering over her.

"Moron." Aishune planted firmly in place. Grimmjow started back down the stairs again. "Because that it how you are acting right now Grimmjow. What's with the sudden change?" Grimmjow didn't answer her and she hurried down the stairs, her legs were killing her again, hating the sudden movement. Her next step failed her, and she tumbled down the stairs. She stopped a few steps from the bottom, breathing heavily. Grimmjow watched her for a second he couldn't help but think _weak_. He made his way to his bed, and fell on top of it. He moved so he was leaning against the wall. His hands grabbed at his hair.

_I did it again._

_ I destroyed it._

_ It was uncomfortable, not right._

_ I knew this couldn't work, it's just not for me._

_ I knew they wouldn't find one._

The fact was, he was feeling too comfortable around her. He almost wanted to talk. He felt _guilty_ for her pain, for leaving her at the stairs. He knew that none of the first tries worked out. The possibility of her death was high, basically definite. Grimmjow laid down and faced the wall, away from the thoughts of his syncro that was almost most certainly going to die, and how he might not want that strength that could almost read his mind go away.

He left her there. Aishune was laying in the fire of her legs. It consumed her thoughts along with Grimmjows weird reaction earlier. At times he seemed just the opposite of what everyone had said about him, but then he acted like he hated her. She shook her head, he was an Espada either way so this was all expected.

**AN: Hello! So I wanted to continue this chapter but I am currently at a writers block. (hopefully not for long) I know what's going to happen just I want to write it well and not 50% So please RR! Feedback is very much appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **_**She rips open the Maruchan Japanese style noodles package with her thumb feeling like an Espada. She has found chopsticks and is ready to write and get the new chapter out in record time! Listening to One Ok Rock-**_

_**Grimmjow barges in "Write already!"**_

'_**But I'm having fun!'**_

_**He raises his clawed hand up prepared to fire a cero. **_

**Really though ready to write, and you should look up One Ok Rock and if you are curious look up Stain on DeviantArt my name on there is amiagail and I have pictures for this story up.**

**Please Review**

**Chapter 7**

Grimmjow turned in his sleep. His pillow was too lumpy, his bed too soft, the room was too warm, and his hair stuck to his neck. The room was silent except for deep heavy breathing. He swung his legs over his bed, and came in contact with a figure.

Aishune was curled on her knees, her arms covering her head.

"What're you over here for?" Grimmjow asked roughly.

"I'm over where I sleep. Or do you suddenly hate me that much?" Aishune said in a low voice. Though as she took in her surroundings she realized she wasn't on her blankets. Until Grimmjow had spoke she had been lost in herself.

"No, you're not."

Aishune remembered dragging herself to where she slept. If she had been hurting that bad, how did she get over here? She was feeling considerably better.

Her silence made Grimmjow frustrated, "Do you want me to prove where you are." His tone was deadly and for the first time since meeting the Espada, Aishune was afraid of that he would smack her against something.

"No I know where I am Espada."

"Then move." He watched her move slightly and then she jerked back to where she had been before.

"And if I say, I don't want to?"

Grimmjow could tell she was hiding something. "Then I will move you by force." He reached his hand down onto her head and it was like the first time he had touched her. He felt what she was feeling. Every follicle of his hair, each strand was suddenly transformed to a needle. He looked down at his hand on her head in wonder. Her hair was being slowly pushed out. Parts of her head were still covered in the hollow bone but the other parts were varying inches in length. It was growing and covering his fingers as he watched. The light was too dark to determine the exact color but from what he could see it was blue.

Aishune was relishing the feel of Grimmjows hand on her head. It was like cool water on a summer day. She relaxed and sat leaning against the frame of his bed. He went to go move his hand and she caught his wrist. "Please, leave it there." She didn't know he could feel what she had been feeling. Grimmjow could hear the lightness in her voice. He was torn, he was tired of helping her, but the pain he felt just by touching her, if that was only half of what she had been feeling the whole time, then he couldn't call her weak. It was worse than a lot of the injuries he had ever had.

"What ever just let me have my sleep." He turned over, Aishune had to stretch a little more but his hand remained hanging over the edge of his bed.

When she woke up the next morning Grimmjow was gone. Aishune leaned into his blankets as they still contained his reiatsu. She could feel her hair tickling her skin, it reached mid-back and there was a part on the left side that was shorter than the rest, shaved. She thought that was weird but ignored it. Soon enough her hair was becoming bothersome it was full of static and it was heavy, the flyaways tickled her arms, and thick pieces were definitely out of place. She was smacking her hair when Grimmjow walked in.

Grimmjow stared for a second at Aishune, "Why in the world are you smacking your head?"

"I am not smacking my head!" Aishune licked her palms and went back to aggressively smoothing her mane. "I am attempting to tame this good for nothing hair! It's annoying and heavy, and it tickles!"

_what the hell? _"Is this what women call a bad hair day?"

Aishune stood up and stalked over to Grimmjow, fisting her hands in his collar. "Do not compare me to that!"

"Do you want me to drop the food?" Grimmjow snarled.

"Food?! Oh good I am starving!"

"Sit down then before I drop it!"

Aishune went to the middle of Grimmjows room and sat down on the floor, practically bouncing. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and set the food down, most of the food at Las Noches was spiritually enriched, so it wasn't like they were eating hollow sashimi. He handed Aishune her tea and she downed it immediately.

"Why are you acting so different?" He asked after her hyperness was starting to really get to him.

She calmed down and said, "I've stopped hurting, after the past-has it been almost a week? After that it's like a high from being able to just breathe easily."

Grimmjow stared at her, glared was more like it, she was so clearly happy and different from him. She still had hollow from right below her collarbones to her forehead.

"So you're all healed from yesterday?"

She nodded, and lifted her pants to above her knees, all the bruises were gone and her foot was back to normal. Which reminded him of something.

"Why do you walk on you toes?" He asked suddenly.

Aishune cocked her head to the side. "I don't walk on my toes."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't"

"Prove it then." Grimmjow growled. "Stand up." He did the same and when Aishune stood up she was on her toes, she walked around and then back to where they were eating lunch.

"See? I walk just fine."

"Even right now you are on your toes!" said an exasperated Grimmjow.

"Whatever, this is how I always walk, deal with it." Aishune sat down again and then sighed. "Is there anything besides tea? Like rice or noodles?" Grimmjow looked up from his own bowl of noodles, "Not really." He lied with a full mouth. "Liar, I hear it." Aishune accused. Grimmjow leaned back, "Aizen-sama-" "don't Aizen-sama me! I want real food Sexta." Grimmjow leaned back laughing, god she was so easy to tease. "I told you yesterday didn't I? It's too soon on your new form." Grimmjow said seriously. "Screw that!"

Grimmjow sighed, "It's your funeral." He said placing a bowl of rice in front of her. She still reached over and smacked him across the head. Grimmjow rubbed his head for a few seconds, when he looked up at Aishune she was turned away, slowly eating the rice. Her messy hair fell down her back. It was the same color as his hair, with three orange stripes down the back of it and a shaved orange spot on the left side just above her ear.

"Aishune, what did Gin say yesterday?"

"That the first try for an Espadas' syncro never works out, and that the last part of the transformation is the worst." Aishune still wasn't facing him as she was saying this. She turned and gave Grimmjow a smile, "Right now I have no pain, but I still can't see so obviously I still have hollow bone covering me. So this must be the calm before the storm, and if none of the first syncros have worked…" Her voice trailed off.

Grimmjow knew he couldn't say anything; it was what he had thought about last night and most of today.

"You already knew didn't you?" Aishune asked after a few minutes.

Grimmjow shrugged, "Ya." They sat in silence for a while.

"Thanks for the rice Grimmjow." Aishune scooted over to his bed and leaned against the frame. Grimmjow stuffed his hands in his pockets and did the same. He was taller than her and in her slouched position she came up to just below his shoulder. Eventually she started to lean against him, and she slumbered. Grimmjow didn't know what to think or even how he should be acting. It couldn't be like this for the other Espada and their Syncro, could it? Somehow he couldn't imagine Ulquiorra like this with his syncro. He grabbed the collar of Aishunes jacket intending to pull her away from him. But her breathing changed so he pulled her closer instead, he was waiting for her reiatsu to go back to normal.

A couple of hours later, Grimmjows door was opened, Tōsen stood there sensing the relaxed reiatsu and breathing of the two.

"Aizen-sama," he began and Grimmjow woke up with a start.

"Tōsen." Grimmjow growled. "Enough Grimmjow I don't have time for your antics."

Aishune felt Grimmjows raised spiritual pressure and woke up; she stiffened when she felt Tōsen there.

Tōsen began again, "Aizen-sama, has requested to meet the roku"

Grimmjow and Aishune stood up. "I've told you already her name is Aishune." Grimmjows muscles were flexing beside Aishune, who was still leaning into him. "And I have told you Grimmjow, I don't care if you have stopped being an animal, your existence is a hindrance to Aizen-sama."

"Screw your Aizen!"

"Either way, the roku is supposed to come with me." Tōsen beckoned with his hand to Aishune. She started to move towards the ex-captain, Grimmjow put his hand on her shoulder and moved with her. "Only the roku, Grimmjow you may stay here." It was an order. Aishune moved Grimmjows' hand and stepped towards Tōsen and into the hall.

The walk to Aizens room was awkward. Tōsen clearly despised Grimmjow, and therefore Aishune assumed Tōsen despised her. They continued to walk for what felt like forever.

Aishune sighed-loudly.

"What is it?" Tōsen said.

"Nothing Tōsen-sama." Aishune put her hands behind her hand while they walked leaning back and yawning.

"Do not act so casually in front of Aizen-sama."

Aishune ground her teeth, "He's just so far away, and I can run fast. If we ran we could make it there sooner."

"There is no need for running, the only way I would think to take is shunpo, and you however are not skilled enough for shunpo."

Aishune ground her teeth audibly and her ear started twitching, "I kept up with Grimmjows sonido just fine."

Tōsen continued to walk calmly while he responded. "Do not confuse shunpo with sonido, and I am sure that disgraceful and insubordinate Espada was going slow for you."

"If you hate us hollows so much, why did you defect with Aizen?"

"Aizen-sama"

Aishune cocked her head to the side.

"Use Aizen-sama, when you speak about or to him."

"So you aren't going to answer my question?"

Tōsen remained silent, so Aishune decided to try a different route. She let her arms fall to her sides.

"You sound like a philosopher Tōsen."

"As if something like you would know what a philosopher is."

Aishune kept going. "We each have our own philosophies. So saying someone cannot know philosophy is a false statement. The only way to truly say someone doesn't know philosophy is either to not know it yourself or to prove that your philosophy is true with no holes whatsoever, which I'll assume we both know in philosophy is impossible. A philosopher is anyone who studies their life or surroundings, in actuality I might be more of a philosopher than you _because I am a hollow_."

"Being a hollow doesn't give your existence any meaning."

"Is that true? In soul society they have you running around all the time, how would you get to examine your life? You cut us down because it was your fault in the first place we became emotionless beings. That our souls ate at themselves, digging and searching, until we became hollows. To become a hollow we must know what we lost and resent it. Have you forgotten? _We have no form, therefore we fear it, and because we are formless we revere it. Thus we are slain."_

Tōsen was silent, speechless. Aishune grinned, finally a reaction from the captain of 'justice'.

"Hollows have no sense of group though, you are mindless instinctual creatures. The Shinigami work together. We have retained a larger part of our soul and retain it, mold it. Learn of it through our zanpakuto and kido"

"Philosophers often go against the 'natural' grain of thought. To form a group would cause arrogant souls, each who thinks they know best much like what you have formed here. As for knowing the intricacies of our souls, you have to call out the true form of your soul, we don't we are always in our true form. So what kind of philosopher are you Tōsen? You certainly don't seem like Aristotle and the allegory of the cave. Do you constantly go back into the darkness as your job for being a philosopher? Do you lead the ignorant to the light? The knowledge?"

"There are three parts to the soul; the ruler, the merchant, the soldier. They must work in harmony together, and never intrude on the others role. That is how the soul should be governed it ensures peace and keeps things in the order they need to be."

"Interesting, but if they never interact how can there be improvement, innovation?"

"There is no need to fix something that is not broken. Clearly hollow do not understand this structure of the soul. Their souls have fractured and the roles have been infringed upon, the governing role is beneath the soldier, and the merchant has become a cheat, doing anything to get closer to the top."

"But that type of soul doesn't seek for anything, it never moves, it follows what society wants and it is blank." Aishune became agitated, speaking faster. Is this what the Shinigami did? Were they all a blank mass, with nothing to distinguish their souls?

"What then does your soul do? It disrupts the peace and destroys other souls." Tōsen spit out.

Aishune thought for a moment. "I believe in searching for knowledge. While the standard way to reach knowledge is through imagination, belief, thinking, then knowledge I do reach knowledge in a different manner."

"Of course, which is how you disrupt the peace."

"I do not disrupt the peace! I am only different from you. I reach my knowledge through belief, thinking, imagination, then knowledge."

"You would place faith at the lowest point?"

"Yes because a child does not first imagine it believes what you tell it, thinks about it, imagines something and fails, then reaches the true knowledge."

"You would compare yourself to a child?"

"No. That is my base, for my philosophy."

"Philosophy or not you are a hollow, whatever you say makes no difference." Tōsen stopped suddenly. "We have arrived. Do not offend Aizen-sama."

Aishune clenched her fists, after she just demonstrated she was not a lowly hollow, she was still considered a hindrance and interference? The spot on her neck where Tōsen had had his sword, burned differently than the other times, it made her vision white, her hand flew up to her throat, trying to grab the imposing feeling and toss it out. She was not weak! Aishune and Tōsen walked into the room where Aizen was.

He stood in the moonlight, watching them come in. Aishune could feel his cold gaze. Tōsen bowed deeply to Aizen, Aishune did the same.

"You may leave now Tōsen." The last time Aishune had been around Aizen, she hadn't focused on his voice. Now upon hearing it she repressed a shiver, which crawled up her spine into her hair. She _wanted_ to trust Aizen, his voice was that soothing, like a father with all the knowledge she would ever need or crave.

"You may come up hear and join me, dear Aishune." She heard him say, after the pain that week, his gentle voice made the top of her lungs heavy, the bottom of her throat had a large marble, spinning. "Yes, Aizen-sama." She walked to where he was, and stood in front of him, waiting in anticipation.

"How you have changed, since I first saw you in this very room. You were so frightened. I was worried, when you chose Grimmjow as your Espada, but you stand tall before me, even so." Aizen looked down at Aishune standing on her toes.

"Aizen-sama, Grimmjow has taught me so much. I'm preparing myself to the best of my abilities for your army." Aishune said, bowing again. She felt such comfort here.

"Let's hope that preparation is not in vain then." Aizen reached out and tousled Aishunes tangled hair.

"Do you doubt me, Aizen-sama?" Aishune asked, coming out of her admiration. He was the one responsible for her transformation, shouldn't he have more faith?

"_You would place faith at the lowest point?"_

"_Yes because a child does not first imagine it believes what you tell it, thinks about it, imagines something and fails, then reaches the true knowledge."_

Aishune remembered her conversation with Tōsen, and stopped admiring Aizens voice.

"You are so quick to fall, Aishune." She could hear the disappointment in Aizens voice. "Perhaps I am, but as I was discussing with Tōsen, I have my own philosophy that I must live by, If I say I know my own soul, I must act in that way. No matter if my form has changed." Aishunes' throat started to burn again, Aizen watched as the place were Tōsen sword had been started to peel away into the air.

"At least you are the same as the others in that regard." Aizen said, the father like tone completely gone from his voice. He was the ruler of his Arrancar; he pushed his hair back, and sat down on his couch. Truth was, this Syncro possibility was taking too long. He knew she wouldn't last the final part of the transformation; he had a high possibility of that at the beginning, because that was how the others went. But also when it became apparent her face would show up last, he knew she was a goner. If she was a Shinigami gaining Hollow powers, it would have been the natural course, but since she was a Hollow gaining Shinigami powers, her face needed to go first, it was crucial that the mask showed up first.

Aizen thought back on the case of Visored. When they changed, their minds held on so tightly to their souls, they got full masks. They same was happening with Aishune. If it had happened correctly the bone on her face would have shattered first leaving behind a mask. Since that had not happened it was obvious she was a failed experiment.

Aishune could feel Aizens dark reiatsu towards her, it made her frantic, and she wanted to be anywhere but there. She could feel fate and its swift wings rolling on updrafts towards her. That fear caused her to fall with her hands clawed at her face. She couldn't describe it, didn't want to describe it, "You brought me here just so you could watch me die?!"

"You are slow Aishune. Taking too much time, means losing your pack. You have simply become a casualty of evolution." There was no remorse in Aizens voice; "You may go back to Grimmjow now. Jun."

"Yes, Aizen-sama?" Jun said bowing deeply. Aizen smiled at Jun, "Take Aishune back to the Sixth Espada."

Jun pulled Aishune roughly to her feet, and pushed her out the door, only pausing so that they could bow to Aizen.

"Aishune," Jun spoke, "it appears you aren't going to be the roku." Jun smiled at Aishunes distress. Her labored breathing and hunched over self, gave it all away. "Grimmjow won't care much though, that's just the way he is." Aishune gripped her throat. "Miss Cheetah, I remember capturing you. Luring you to the trap. I watched you fall. You failed back then too."

"Shut your trap!" Aishunes voice was like gravel.

"You don't scare me, Cheetah. No matter how you try to act like Grimmjow, you are just not suited for the job." Aishunes' reiatsu spiked so high Jun took a step back. "That was on accident huh? I can tell." Jun watched part of the hollow bone on Aishunes left chin peel into the air.

They had stopped calling her roku. She wasn't even Aishune anymore, she had returned to an Adjuchas, she felt like a fake, she was in the wrong body, the wrong mind. It felt like her hollow hole was leaking, she was losing herself. When they got close enough she could feel Grimmjows reiatsu, she sprinted. The adrenaline had built up and she was barely touching the ground. When she reached Grimmjows room she banged both of her fists on the door.

"What the hell, do you think you're doing!" was the first thing Grimmjow said when he opened the door.

Aishune pushed pass him into the room. Even with his reiatsu over everything, she wasn't feeling any better. She went back over to him, grabbed his hand and put it on her face; there was no notable difference. Grimmjow watched as she did this. She paced his room frantically then seemed to noticeably give up. She slumped on her blankets. Elbows on knees, she spread her hands over her face. The pressure she was applying made it worse, it sent hairline fractures into the bone, she leaned back, and nothing was going to work.

Grimmjow watched for a few minutes, his eyes were wide at the animal Aishune was acting like. She hadn't said anything upon her return, and just went into this frenzy of actions. He hadn't felt anything when she had put his hand on her face, what the hell was going on?

"Are you going to talk or what?" Aishune turned her head towards Grimmjow. The hollow bone from the left side of her chin down was mostly gone. Leaving it bright red. It wasn't supposed to come off that fast was it? Grimmjow went towards her and knelt down, he placed his hand on her neck and once again he felt nothing. He looked back and forth between her face and neck. It was faint but it was there, the right side of her face was thicker with hollow bone than the left. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. Aishune couldn't believe it; she tried to tell Grimmjow what was going to happen, she was sure of it now. But nothing came out. She was lost.

"Aishune, talk dammit!"

She shook her head. Grimmjow tried to pick her up, and out of nowhere she started to punch and kick him. He started to drop her when she landed a good hit on his ribs. "Shit! What did you do that for?" She was still thrashing when he sat down on his bed. "Stop it already! I am not Aizen!" He couldn't be sure that she even knew where she was. Damn Aizen, she was doing all right before; Grimmjow had been hoping that she could have been sleeping when this started.

He put his hand on her neck, when he did that she grabbed at his wrist and tilted her head back, trying to get free. He applied pressure on her throat until she couldn't breathe, just enough to make her pass out. Once that happened, he restrained her arms. When she woke up again not even five minutes later, she moved her head around.

"Don't hit me again." Grimmjow snarled out, still feeling the hit in his ribs. "You still can't talk can you?" Aishune shook her head. The feeling started again, it couldn't be called pain. Her breathing started to pick up, and she breathed rapidly. Grimmjow watched her skin go pale. She couldn't breathe fast enough, her head started to feel heavy.

"You are going to have to listen to me." He got no response just more rapid breathing. "Aishune. Oi! Aishune! If I don't get a response from you, I _will_ choke you again." That semi got her attention. "You must listen to me. You are going into shock, you need to stop breathing so fast, and I can't choke you every time you start breathing too fast. That could kill you also." Aishune nodded but her breath was still too fast. Grimmjow placed her in front of him; both of them were now kneeling on his bed. He reached out for her left hand and placed it on his chest, he started to exaggerate his breathing. "Match my breathing. If you breathe too fast like you are, the body doesn't get the oxygen it needs. I don't need to tell you the rest do I?" Aishune shook her head. Slowly her breathing got to just above normal, it took nearly half an hour just to do that.

Grimmjow waited to see if that would be enough, she was breathing okay, but was obviously exhausted. He knew this was not the end of it however. Aishunes bowed head pushed into his shoulder, nearly knocking him over. "Stop that already!" Aishune gasped, taking her time to get her breath back. "Do you think I can help you?" Grimmjow asked, he was starting to remember his original idea. Aishune shook her head. He yanked her right arm and took hold of it. "Grab my arm." He ordered. "Tight." They held on to each other's forearms.

He started to focus. Closing his eyes, he focused on his reiatsu and started to push it into Aishunes. He gasped and pulled his arm back; he stared at it expecting some kind of burn, there was nothing. "Again." He ordered. Once they re-grasped arms. He channeled his reiatsu again; he felt fully what she felt. He held on tighter and forced his reiatsu through. His aspect of death was destruction, it was in everything he did it was the core of his hollow soul. He used that now, to beat through Aishunes reiatsu. "Grimm…jow." She rasped out. "Shut up, don't distract me."

His reiatsu was destroying the reiatsu of Aishune that kept spiking. When the reiatsu got too high it threatened her soul causing pain. But it spiked originally because of the powers that began to merge with her soul, the hougyoku forced hollow and Shinigami together and to do that, the body needed to decide what was still needed. Hence the hollow bone, once the process started all aspects effected what the soul felt.

Grimmjow listened as Aishune fell into sleep, he was exhausted but he still didn't let go. Something interesting was happening. He was glad Aishune was asleep, he didn't want to explain what he was feeling. What she would probably feel if she were awake. He concentrated on his reiatsu once more. It was there, he focused on it. Like clogs on a clock. Her reiatsu steadied and started to mesh with his. He felt them click together, like a clock he felt their reiatsu come together. He couldn't care at that moment though, and he slumped forward exhausted.

Grimmjows eyes stuck together, he pried them open to find himself and Aishune in the same spot as last night. He looked to his right and on his bed was a sword with an orange hilt.

"Oi, Aishune, get your sword off my bed." He moved back, and pushed her away from him, but she fell back towards him like dead weight. He snarled, "Aishune, get up! Off my bed too. Damn my neck hurts." He rubbed the back of his neck, and looked down at the still Aishune. He grabbed her by the neck, and held her up. There was no pulse, she wasn't breathing, Grimmjows eyes widened. He laid her back down on the bed and backed away from her. Her blue hair with it's orange streaks gathered around her, her face was completely free. Her eyes had orange tattoos at each corner, one followed the outline of her nose and the other stretched out from her eye. She also had orange eyebrows. Her hollow mask extended from her right cheekbone to her collarbone. There were three connected pieces on her neck, one that ran along her collarbone, and the other two outlined the contours of her neck. From her jawbone a piece went up and connected to the upper-jawbone of a cheetah.

Grimmjow started to see a red haze in his eyes, as he growled low and terrifyingly, "Aizen."

_She was dumped onto a beach, the waves lapped onto the shore and seashells were at her fingertips. Aishune stood up and walked along the shore, towards where the waves hit the rocks. She was drawn there. She sat down on the rocks and looked over the ledge of the small cliff. In the water she could see something. She strained her neck to get a better look. It was a person caught on the rocks beneath the water. They weren't struggling still Aishune reached her hand toward the waves._

"_Stop." Aishune looked over her shoulder there was no one there, she reached out again._

"_I told you to stop. That thing does not concern you." The voice turned menacing. _

"_Who are you?! Where are You?!" Aishune screamed at the air._

"_Have you really forgotten?" The voice lingered in the air. _

"_Show yourself!"_

"_My name is, Acinonyx." Everything started to slip away._

Grimmjow wrenched his door open. A low ranking Arrancar was walking by, and stared at the murderous look on Grimmjows face. "Go to Aizen and tell him to come here." He stared at the Arrancar. "**Now**!" Grimmjow went back into his room and paced. He refused to look over at his bed. But his eyes trailed over there anyway. Except for the top jawbone the rest of her hollow mask was rather architectural looking. He felt Aizen coming slowly down the hallway, his reiatsu was relaxed. Grimmjow turned his face towards the door as it opened, his eyes alone were lethal enough to make a person shiver.

"Grimmjow, I am already aware of what has transpired. There is no need for your reaction."

"When she came back here yesterday, she knew she was going to die. You are the only one who could've confirmed that." Grimmjow spoke, waiting.

"It's the natural way."

Grimmjow sonidoed towards Aizen drawing his sword in the same movement. Aizen stopped it with his finger. He fixed his gaze on Grimmjow, whose left hand was forming a cero to the side of Aizens face.

"Grimmjow Jaegarjacquez," Aizen started to release his reiatsu and Grimmjows cero went out. Grimmjows rib started to ache due to the pressure and his knees started to give out, Aizen increased it a little more and Grimmjow fell to ground. He still tried to form a cero, but Aizen increased his reiatsu until Grimmjow was gasping for breath.

"Are you that bored with your position Jaegerjacquez? I told you your position isn't guaranteed. Yet here you are stilly trying to rebel. How must I tell you, The fluke that _possibility_ made by getting near enough to attack Gin, Kaname, or myself, was only that a fluke. Grimmjow coughed on the ground, suffocating while Aizen talked.

Aishune felt Grimmjows reiatsu falter for the first time since she met him. She lay completely still, she felt air on her face, fluttering her eyelashes and eyebrows. She could feel Aizens reiatsu as well, it's current enormity didn't scare her after the hell she went through. She heard Grimmjow cough as he choked on the ground. She felt the hilt of her sword at her side and grabbed it.

Aizen didn't see until she was bowing in front of him. Her sword buried inches from his face into the wall. Her hand gripped the orange hilt of her katana. With her head bowed, shadows obscured her eyes but she could see his white robes.

"Damn," a grin crawled up her mouth. "I missed." She looked around the floor trying to find Grimmjow.

"Aiiizen," She dragged his name out. "Don't you comprehend it is rude to talk about someone when you think they are no longer there?" Aizen was silent.

"Have I surprised you? Do you still think I'm a fluke? That I can't keep up with evolution?"

Her eyes had finally located another pile of white robes on the floor, even with his struggling reiatsu, she could tell it was him. The six was apparent on his back and she could see a mass of blue hair.

"Stop it, release him." She could see Grimmjow struggling to breathe.

Aishune started to pull on the hilt of her sword. Aizen spoke evenly, "Gin. Kaname." They walked into Grimmjows room as Aizen started to lower his reiatsu. Aishunes grip on her sword loosened, as she went to go towards Grimmjow tosen and Ichimaru grabbed her arms. "Let go!" She growled out, not looking at either of them. She wanted to see his face. She struggled in their grasp, as they were dragging her out, her sword stayed stuck in the wall and Grimmjow started to move.

"Let me go! I want to see him! Let Go!"

Grimmjow had almost blacked out from Aizens reiatsu, as it was he felt like he was spinning. Someone was yelling and he wanted to tell them to shut the hell up. He started to move and the yelling got louder. When he turned over, Aizen was the only one there. Grimmjow looked towards his bed, Aishune was gone.

He got up and became light headed. "Where the hell is she? Where did you take her?" Aizen stood there watching, "Tell Me Now!"

"**GRIMMJOW!**"

He turned towards the direction of the voice, it was in the halls. He made to go after Aishune, but Aizens hand settled on his shoulder.

"You will meet her later."

Grimmjow glared at Aizen, until he walked out. Aishune was alive.

**AN: ****Holy cow! This is the fastest update I have ever done longest chapter too. And it happened after three ramen noodles yuuum! I so look forward to your reviews!**

**One last thing **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark **a wonderful reviewer asked if he could submit a Syncro OC for the story. I am so astonished and happy by this request that I do want to extend it to anybody who wants to. PM me if you are interested and look on Deviant Art. For anyone who has been on DA I did change Aishunes mask in this chapter a new pic will be up soon. In the meantime R&R**

**ありがとう！**


End file.
